Salvage what you can traduction française
by Elitogo
Summary: Traduction de « Salvage what you can » par Snape’s Nightie. Deux hommes qui ont perdu leur jeunesse, leur santé et leur innocence dans les deux guerres du monde des sorciers sauvent ce qui peut encore l’être dans leurs vies. SLASH RLSS
1. Une vie tranquile

**Sauve ce que tu peux**

**Par Snape's Nightie**

Traduction de l'anglais : Ogotile

Démenti de l'auteur : les personnages et les situations ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR. Je ne fais que jouer avec, ha ha ha ha.

Chapitre 1. Une vie tranquille

Remus n'aime plus la foule. Le Chemin de Traverse le samedi après-midi grouille de sorciers et de sorcières, et Remus trouve cela épuisant. Tant de gens l'arrêtent pour bavarder – amis, ex-élèves, ex-collègues, et bien que tous soient gentils avec lui, il n'a qu'une seule envie : retrouver sa petite maison du Derbyshire et profiter du silence.

Mais il ne doit pas se plaindre. Il n'est là que pour acheter un cadeau pour le 21ème anniversaire de Harry, ce qui ne devrait pas lui prendre trop longtemps. Les cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël de Harry sont tous identiques, un souvenir de ses parents ou de Sirius à mettre dans la pensine qu'il a hérité de Dumbledore, plus précieux que toute chose matérielle que Remus pourrait acheter, et Harry est toujours enchanté d'ajouter un souvenir à sa collection. Mais celui-ci est un anniversaire spécial, et Remus a vu une petite boîte en ébène avec une meute de loups en pleine course gravée tout autour du couvercle, parfaite pour donner au jeune homme un souvenir un peu plus tangible de lui-même qu'un souvenir liquide des disparus.

Il ajuste son foulard en entrant dans la boutique d'antiquités, sursautant violement quand un knup file dans la rue par la porte entrouverte, poursuivi par les glapissements d'une sorcière âgée, à l'intérieur.

"Mackintosh ! Oh, arrêtez-le, s'il vous plaît !" par réflexe, Remus tente d'attraper le collier de l'animal, le rate, le pourchasse jusque dans l'entrée de Flourish et Bott's et entre en collision avec un sorcier, l'envoyant s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol. Le coffre de bois qui lévitait derrière le sorcier heurte le mur et se disloque, envoyant une multitude de petites fioles de verre cliqueter sur les pavés. Une poignée de gens se précipitent pour aider.

"Lupin" siffle le sorcier dans un chuchotement rauque.

"Severus !" s'exclame Remus, surpris. "Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé !"

Rogue ne dit rien alors qu'on l'aide à se remettre debout et qu'on lui tend sa canne. Un couple entre deux âges et une jeune sorcière sexy (Hannah Abbot maquillée ? se demande Remus en passant) jettent des sorts pour ramasser les fioles apparemment incassables qui roulent toujours en tous sens, Mackintosh se met à aboyer face au chaos et une Lottie Bott incohérente tente de convaincre tout le monde de venir s'asseoir dans son arrière-boutique.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demande de nouveau Lupin, une fois que les deux anciens camarades de classe sont calmement assis à la table de la cuisine des Blotts, à boire du thé.

"Il me semble que je survivrai", murmure Rogue. "Bien que je doive encore te reprocher d'amener le chaos dans ma vie, en gambadant avec un clébard galeux. Il semblerait que les vieilles habitudes aient la peau dure."

Remus sourit à la référence à Sirius, réajustant automatiquement son foulard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?" demande-t-il, sincèrement intéressé. Remus a entendu dire que, tout comme lui-même, Rogue vit seul, mais avec considérablement moins de contacts humains. Il a moins d'amis, après tout, et la popularité de Remus parmis les membres de l'Ordre et des contemporains de Harry lui assurent de ne jamais manquer d'invitations à prendre le café, à des mariages, des baptêmes et à toute sorte de fêtes. Il doute que l'ombrageux ex-espion soit aussi demandé, mais peut-être le préfère-t-il ainsi.

Rogue hausse les épaules. "Je contribue ponctuellement à des projets de recherche à l'Institut des Maîtres des Potions. J'ai été invité à superviser à mi-temps deux des nouveaux étudiants préparant le Niveau de Bronze, mais je reste indécis. L'idée d'enseigner à nouveau est peu plaisante."

"Mais l'IMP ne doit pas ressembler pas à Poudlard", lui assure Remus. "Les étudiants sont des adultes consciencieux. Ils ne vont pas s'amuser à faire des farces d'écoliers."

"Tu crois ça ?" Rogue fronce les sourcils. "Pendant ma dernière visite, les élèves Guérisseurs de deuxième année distribuaient une poudre qui, consommée avec du porridge, transformait le sujet en un gros tas de choux de Bruxelles." Remus rit bruyamment de ce comportement de maraudeur.

"Et ce sont les Guérisseurs de demain ? Par Merlin, je pensais que les étudiants de l'IMP étaient un peu plus matures ?"

"Les futurs Guérisseurs sont traditionnellement les plus exubérants. À mon époque, ils passaient leur temps à se faire expulser du Sourcil Roussi, ivres morts. Ils pensent que les deux ans passés à étudier les potions sont moins importants que le reste de leur cursus" bien que la voix de Severus ne soit plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle fut, son bon vieux rictus est toujours aussi efficace.

Brusquement, Rogue s'arrête et détourne les yeux, embarrassé.

"Je… ah, il est rare que je parle autant" admet-il tranquillement, alors que Remus se penche en avant, inquiet. "La plupart des gens ont des difficultés à entendre ma voix, maintenant. Je trouve frustrant d'être obligé de me répéter." Remus sourit et se tapote l'oreille.

"Loup-garou", rappelle-t-il.

Rogue est momentanément déconcerté, puis il se permet le plus léger des sourires.

"Comment ai-je pu oublier ?"

Remus est heureux de rentrer à la maison. Blotti dans sa chaise favorite, celle qui donne sur le jardin, il enlève le foulard de soie et le plie soigneusement sur l'accoudoir. Tant de victimes, soupire-t-il, attrapant le tube de cataplasme contre la douleur qu'il garde toujours à portée de main. Il étale un peu sur la brûlure d'argent livide qui défigure sa gorge. L'engagement du maître des potions à l'IMP est une bonne chose, mais Lupin devine que tout doit pouvoir se faire par écrit, et que les mentors ne sont pas obligés de se rendre à l'Institut en personne. Il se dit que Rogue va sans doute résister à toute tentative d'invasion de son espace personnel, mais leur conversation de cet après-midi a soulevé plus de questions qu'elle n'a apporté de réponses. Le loup-garou prend une décision. Il va, pour la centième fois, tenter de devenir l'ami de Severus Rogue.


	2. C'était comment, la guerre, Papa? 1

Chapitre 2. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu étais à la guerre, Papa ? partie 1

_Flashback 5 ans plus tôt_

Plus tôt dans la journée, Remus et Tonks sont allés chercher Harry chez les Dursley. Il n'y est resté que deux semaines après la mort de Sirius ; Dumbledore a finalement cédé et l'a autorisé à s'en échapper après qu'Hermione et Molly ont plaidé sa cause en montrant les lettres déchirantes que le garçon leur a envoyées. Le chagrin de Harry est infini et personne n'est d'avis qu'il faut le laisser chez ces gens. De manière surprenante, même Rogue a mentionné "certains évènements dont il avait été le témoin pendant les leçons d'occlumencie" mais il a refusé de donner plus de détails.

"Severus, si tu sais quelque chose sur ces moldus, tu devrais…" l'apostrophé Mme Weasley.

"Vous êtes censés être ses amis" a-t-il craché à la foule de visages soucieux, "s'il n'a pas jugé bon de vous mettre au courant de son enfance misérable, cela n'est certainement pas à moi de le faire."

Remus en est resté stupéfait. D'abord, Severus garde les secrets de sa Némésis adolescente. Ensuite, Severus a vu des choses le conduisant à qualifier l'enfance de Harry de 'misérable'. Sa vie chez les moldus doit avoir vraiment été horrible. En conséquence, Remus a été exceptionnellement ferme et l'a directement conduit Place Gimmauld, sans la foule bruyante des Weasley. Harry en est reconnaissant. Il a été invité au Terrier pour une fête d'anniversaire "surprise", mais il a dit à Remus qu'il préférait le confort de la maison de son parrain, où ils pourraient aussi bien échanger leurs mémoires de Sirius que rester assis en silence.

Rogue arrive à six heures avec la potion Tue-loup, tendant silencieusement son gobelet à Remus, qui la vide avec la grimace habituelle. Rogue s'assied à côté de Harry, qui se redresse, alarmé.

"Mr. Potter," demande-t-il doucement, entrelaçant ses doigts devant lui et dirigeant son regard sur eux. "Qui a tué Sirius Black ?"

Le silence résonne aux oreilles de Remus, assourdissant. Mais à quoi diable Rogue est-il en train de jouer ? Le visage de Harry se déforme d'angoisse, puis de chagrin, puis de rage, puis de détermination glacée. Après ce qui semble durer une heure, il réplique :

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Rogue hoche la tête, fermement, et soudain Remus comprend.

"Mais,"·continue Harry, détournant le regard, "d'autres ont aussi joué un rôle. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi inconscient. Kreatcher n'aurais pas dû nous trahir. Ombrage n'aurait pas dû chasser Dumb… pardon, le Professeur Dumbledore. Le Professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû me traiter comme un gamin. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder dans votre pensine et vous n'auriez pas dû m'expulser de votre bureau. Le Ministère n'aurait pas dû attaquer Hagrid et le Professeur MacGonagall. Et Sirius," il s'arrête pour avaler sa salive, puis continue "Sirius n'aurait pas dû quitter cette maison. Il y a eu beaucoup de choses qui ont conduit à ça."·Les larmes se mette à couler sur ses joues. "Son emprisonnement l'avait rendu un peu instable, tout ça à cause de Quedver qui a maquillé sa mort parce que mes parents…" il s'arrête, incapable de continuer. Rogue hoche de nouveau la tête, avant d'ajouter, doucement ;

"Vous avez raison. Les choses arrivent rarement suite à un seul facteur décisif. La mort de Black est le résultat d'une chaîne d'évènements qui remonte à plus de vingt ans. Mais, en analysant votre explication, tous ces facteurs conduisent à un individu. Une personne est, au final, la cause de tout ceci."

"Voldemort,"·murmure alors Harry.

Les trois sorciers restent assis en silence. Quelque chose est passé entre Severus et Harry, ni de l'approbation, ni du pardon, mais une certaine compréhension, et Remus en est soulagé. Il est bon que le garçon ait cessé de s'accuser de la mort de Sirius, qu'il ait réfléchi sur tout cela avec maturité et soit arrivé a sa propre conclusion. Le loup-garou sent un élan de fierté paternelle pour le fils de son ami, ainsi qu'une étincelle de respect pour la décision de Rogue de poser lui la question.

Le silence est soudain troublé par le hurlement assourdissant d'une alarme. Le 12, Place Gimmauld est lourdement protégé et quelqu'un ou quelque chose vient d'attaquer violemment le Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Ils sursautent tous, sortant immédiatement leurs baguettes. Des voix d'hommes retentissent de la cuisine, puis le rire caractéristique de harpie de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Les Mangemorts ! Ici !" dit Remus.

"C'est elle" dit Harry dans un sifflement féroce.

"Lupin, fais-le sortir d'ici !" crie Rogue, les poussant vers la cheminée.

"Pas possible, le réseau de cheminette est bloqué. Et on ne peut pas transplaner, non plus. La porte de derrière !"

"Elle sera gardée" dit Rogue, calmement, "c'est la procédure standard. Mais l'Ordre doit avoir été prévenu, ils devraient arriver d'une…"

La porte du salon explose, et les trois sorciers n'ont d'autre choix que de se replier dans un coin, Remus et Severus forçant Harry à rester derrière eux alors que la pièce se remplit rapidement de Mangemorts masqués. Le sourire de Bellatrix pourrait illuminer le Grand Hall de Poudlard, une fois qu'elle leur a eu jeté un sort les privant de leurs pouvoirs magiques.

"Quelle joie, " grince-t-elle, "un mutant, un traître et le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu ! C'est quel jour, aujourd'hui, Dolph ?"

"Le 31 juillet" répond une silhouette à la voix rude, "pourquoi, mon amour ?"

"J'aurais pensé que c'était Noël !" se moque-t-elle. "Quel bonheur ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens, Sevvie-Weevie ? On t'a manqué ? En tout cas, tu as manqué au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sera tellement content de te revoir. C'était des plus impolis, d'ignorer ses convocations. Pas étonnant qu'il soit… en colère contre toi !"

Des voix au-dehors annoncent l'arrivée de l'Ordre, et Remus se tend, prêt à tout. Rien ne se passe.

"Nous avons des otages !" entendent-ils Rodolphus Lestrange crier dans le couloir. "Si vous approchez, ma femme va jeter le sortilège Endoloris sur eux. Toute la nuit, s'il le faut. Elle a une endurance incroyable quand elle jette des sorts."

Harry fulmine contre le mur.

"Ne bouge pas" murmure Remus. "L'Ordre va nous sortir de là."

Bellatrix ordonne à deux énormes Mangemorts de les attacher. Rogue plonge la main dans une des poches de sa robe.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" siffle Harry.

"J'ai une potion expérimentale, mais je ne l'ai jamais testée sur des sujets humains." Remus et Harry échangent un regard inquiet, mais Rogue lance une petite fiole au milieu des Mangemorts. La fiole explose en heurtant le sol.

Un gaz bleu emplit instantanément la pièce. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées suffoquent, puis agrippent leur bras gauche, hurlant de douleur. Les yeux pleins de larmes, Remus voit Rogue s'effondrer aussi et s'agenouille à ses côtés pour tenter de lui porter secours. Les Mangemorts s'écroulent et se tordent sur le sol pendant que les membres de l'Ordre font irruption, apparemment immunisés contre le gaz, mais plutôt désorientés.

Deux jours plus tard, quand Severus est suffisamment remis pour s'expliquer, tout s'éclaircit. Il a développé une potion réagissant violemment avec la magie hautement spécialisée présente dans la Marque des Ténèbres, mais totalement inoffensive pour ceux qui ne la portent pas. Dumbledore est ravi, tout comme Rogue, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel succès pour son petit projet de l'été. Le fait d'avoir passé 48 heures dans le coma ne semble pas le gêner, et il semble être aussi près du bonheur que possible. Seuls Voldemort et Pettigrow restent en fuite – le Ministère, l'Ordre et le monde des sorciers en général sont très reconnaissants envers Rogue d'avoir porté un tel coup en faveur de la Lumière.

Rogue est toujours en convalescence à l'infirmerie de Poudlard quand il en reçoit le meilleur hommage. Le professeur MacGonagall et Madame Pomfresh bavardent tranquillement dans le dispensaire quand elles entendent un rire hystérique venir de la chambre de leur collègue. Craignant une sorte d'effet secondaire désagréable, elles se précipitent à ses côtés pour le trouver étreignant un parchemin d'une main et caressant la chouette qui le lui avait apporté de l'autre. La chouette lève sur elles un regard stoïque.

"Severus, lâche cette chouette, s'il te plaît", demanda Madame Pomfresh, préparant prestement une potion calmante.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demande Minerva. Rogue lui sourit et brandit la lettre. Elle la prend, enfourche ses lunettes et parcourt rapidement les quelques lignes de calligraphie officielle, puis le regarde, bouche bée.

"L'Institut des Maîtres des Potions te donne le Niveau d'Or !"

Poppy lâche la fiole qu'elle tenait et le regarde avec stupeur à son tour.

"C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Il n'existe qu'une poignée de sorciers possédant le Niveau d'Or dans tout le pays ! C'est le top du top !"

Rogue se remet à rire et serre la chouette contre lui. Elle piaille, le mord aussi fort qu'elle le peut et s'envole par la fenêtre, dégoûtée.

"Cinq" sourit-il aux deux sorcières stupéfaites, ignorant son pouce ensanglanté. "Les cinq meilleurs Maîtres des Potions de Grande-Bretagne."

Dumbledore arrive quelques instants plus tard, du champagne à la main et des paillettes dans ses cheveux à cause de la fête impromptue dans la Grand Salle, et il est étonné de les trouver tous les trois riant de bonheur. C'était merveilleux de voir ses enfants heureux. Et maintenant, se dit-il, si seulement ils pouvaient attraper Jedusor…


	3. Amitiés sincères

Chapitre 3. Amitiés sincères

Laburnum House, Darley Dale, Derbyshire, 25 Juillet

Cher Severus,

Je me suis dit que j'allais t'écrire pour m'assurer que tu ne ressentais pas les effets de notre collision d'hier. Je te présente de nouveau mes excuses pour cet accident. Cependant, je ne peux me résoudre à le déplorer entièrement, car cela m'a fait plaisir de te voir de nouveau et j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre conversation dans la cuisine des Blott.

Ma cicatrice d'argent peut être très douloureuse autour de la pleine lune, mais la plupart du temps je ne la sens presque plus.

Harry aura 21 ans dimanche. Je ne peux croire que le temps passe si vite !

Remus

……

The Gatehouse Oldcastle Road, Nr. Lamorna,Cornouailles, 26 Juillet

Tempus fugit, Lupin, et pourtant nous serions perdus s'il n'en n'était rien.

Je vais très bien, merci.

S.S.

……

Laburnum House, 27 Juillet

Cher Severus,

Je suis très heureux que tu ailles bien.

Le temps a été magnifique ici cette semaine, et je fais beaucoup de jardinage, c'est en train de devenir mon principal passe-temps. J'ai un petit jardin mais je suis très fier de la façon dont il prend forme. Les aromates, en particulier, sont florissants.

Je suis allé à un pique-nique chez Ginny et Neville (et je ne cancane pas, attention, ils sont juste co-locataires). Ils te saluent.

Alors comme ça tu vis en Cornouailles, maintenant. Mais j'ai un vague souvenir selon lequel les terres des Rogue étaient quelque part dans le sud-ouest. Des pierres grises autères de style gothique perchées au-dessus d'une haute falaise abrupte, battue par la tempête et la mer démontée, j'imagine.

Remus

……

The Gatehouse, 28 Juillet

Griffondor effronté.

S.S.

……

Laburnun House, 29 Juillet

Cher Severus,

Tu as raison. Mais tu ne réfutes pas pour autant mes allégations.

Remus

……

The Gatehouse, 30 Juillet

Le Manoir Rogue commença son lent délabrement en 1901 quand un incendie magique dévastateur détruisit l'aile Est, affaiblissant 400 ans de protections magiques. Les tempêtes côtières qui suivirent détruisirent la Tour Sud et causèrent l'effondrement des murs qui surplombaient la mer. Mon grand-père joua les fonds débloqués pour la restauration, et mon oncle Malvolio vendit finalement la propriété en 1951 à un promoteur immobilier modlu afin de payer le dessous-de-table nécessaire à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il ne reste plus que la maison du gardien, qui n'est pas très grande mais offre un confort tout à fait acceptable. Le modlu n'a jamais pu construire sur les ruines du château, et il semble que cinq siècles de magie noire affectent bizarrement l'endroit. Personne n'ose s'en approcher. Ce qui me convient parfaitement.

J'imagine que tu iras à la fête du vaurien, demain. Il va bien, j'espère.

S.S.

……

Laburnum House, 1er août

Cher Severus,

Harry va bien, et il a demandé ton adresse. Avec le recul je me dis que tu n'aurais peut-être pas voulu que je la lui donne, mais je crains de l'avoir fait. La fête était délicieuse, et Harry s'est beaucoup amusé. Les choses se sont un peu tassées vers 9 heures et quand je suis parti les jeunes parlaient tranquilement sur le balcon. Je doute qu'ils soient restés debout trop tard.

Peut-être cela t'intéressera-t-il de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire pousser une octurvice en bonne santé dans mon jardin d'aromates. Je sais qu'elle refuse de pousser dans des zones côtières, et donc si jamais tu en as besoin je pourrai t'en donner un peu.

Remus

……

Auberge de la Licorne, Godric's Hollow, Gloucestershire, 2 août

Cher Prof. Rogue,

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous écrire. J'étais vraiment heureux que Remus m'apprenne que vous étiez en contact, tous les deux. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de la paix. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes développements psychologiques depuis la bataille, mais maintenant je vais bien, et je profite vraiment de la vie.

Dimanche c'était mon anniversaire, et nous avons fait une fête dans ma baraque de Londres – c'est devenu plutôt alcoolisé et anarchique après minuit, après que les éléments les plus civilisés sont rentrés chez eux. Je vous épargne les détails, mais les jumeaux Weasley étaient là. Fred a customisé sa chaise roulante avec des trucs ahurissants !

Je passe beaucoup de temps à Godric's Hollow en ce moment ; je supervise la construction d'une maison sur les terres que j'ai héritées de mes parents. Nous avons décidé de ne pas reconstruire celle que Jedusor a démolie, et j'adapte ses fondations pour construire une sorte de Jardin du Souvenir pour ceux que nous avons perdus. Je pense appeler la maison Phoenix Cottage (car il renaît de ses cendres) bien que je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu trop niais. Prendre mes propres décisions est très excitant, et il y a plein de gens autour qui me donnent des conseils (que je le veuille ou non !). J'aime vivre à Londres pour le moment, mais je ne me vois pas y fonder une famille.

Enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous ennuyer avec tout ça.

Prenez soin de vous,

Harry Potter

PS. Hermione est tombée sur l'un de vos articles sur la substantiation de l'aconit dans l'environnement quasi-magique (désolé si ce n'est pas ça) quand elle écrivait son mémoire sur l'adaptation du dosage des potions pour traiter les cracmols – ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle a eu la meilleure note de la classe – bien sûr. H.P.

……

The Gatehouse, 3 août

Mr. Potter,

Sublimation, et non substantiation, mais vous avez l'essentiel. L'excellence persistante de Melle Granger dans sa quête de savoir n'est pas une surprise. Je suis certain qu'elle fera honneur à St Mungo.

Je ne peux que remarquer que votre description de votre fête d'anniversaire diffère quelque peu de celle de Lupin, mais ma discrétion est absolue.

Je vous souhaite beaucoup de chance pour le Phoenix Cottage. Albus serait fier.

S.S.

……

The Gatehouse, 3 août

Lupin,

Je dois te féliciter pour l'octurvice. Je serais reconnaissant si tu me gardais quelques branches. Naturellement, je te rembourserais toute dépense. Comme tu le sais sans doute, la plante est trop fragile pour supporter la livraison par chouette, et je suis donc contraint de me déplacer jusqu'au Chemin de Tranverse pour me fournir. Et là on se trouve à la merci de hooligans irréfléchis accompagnés de krups, qui jettent de frêles sorciers à terre.

S.S.

……

Laburnum House, 6 août

Cher Severus,

Excuse le délai de ma réponse. Le moment du mois, etc.

Je t'apporterai l'octurvice moi-même avec plaisir. Il faut se protéger des hooligans.

Dimanche, ça te va ? Ta cheminée est-elle connectée au réseau floo ?

Remus

……

The Gatehouse, 7 août

Demain me convient parfaitement. Merci. J'ouvrirai le floo.

S.S.

Parfait, pense Remus avec un petit sourire. Il m'accepte dans sa vie.


	4. Progrès

Chapitre 4. Des progrès

Remus se matérialise dans la cheminée un dimanche après-midi, tenant précautionneusement le bocal de boutures d'octurvice contre sa poitrine. Clignant des yeux, il voit Severus debout au milieu d'un salon de taille moyenne, élégamment appuyé sur sa cane.

"Lupin", dit-il en guise de salut.

"Severus" sourit Remus. "C'est bon de te voir de nouveau."

Rogue prend le bocal dans un mot et lui fait un vague signe en direction d'un fauteuil avant de quitter la pièce, probablement pour s'occuper la délicate plante magique. Évidemment, pense Remus avec un sourire un peu triste, il arrive quand même à boiter avec élégance.

Tous les murs de la pièce sont couverts de bibliothèques, du sol au plafond, mais la grande fenêtre laisse entrer suffisamment de lumière pour éviter que l'atmosphère ne soit oppressive. Remus met un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi les meubles anciens semblent si massifs et déplacés : chacun d'entre eux semble avoir été conçu pour une pièce bien plus grande. Ce sont probablement des bouts de patrimoine récupérés avant la vente du château, jalousement entretenus malgré les circonstances.

Il y a quelques ornements et bibelots sur le manteau de la cheminée. Le regard de Remus est attiré par une photographie récente, glissée derrière une horloge dorée. Un jeune homme bronzé avec des cheveux longs blonds platine a le bras autour de la taille d'une jeune fille souriante au teint mat et une cascade de boucles brunes, leur expression décontractée jurant avec la formalité de leurs robes. Remus l'agite quand Severus pénètre de nouveau dans la pièce.

"Drago a bonne mine," observe-t-il, heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'entamer la conversation.

"Oui. Cette photographie a été prise lors du mariage de sa mère il y a deux ans."

"Ah, oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était remariée. Un millionnaire italien, non ?"

"En effet. Le Comte est son aîné de plus de vingt ans. Il donne une pension considérable à Drago." Lupin est amusé.

"Alors Drago ne travaille pas ?"

Severus soupire, et se laisse tomber sur une chaise.

"Il passe le plus clair de son temps à faire de la voile, à jouer au polo-pégase et à repousser de jeunes sorcières italiennes amoureuses. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'en dit."

Lupin rit en imaginant comment Harry réagirait en apprenant le mode de vie de son vieil ennemi. Il est surpris de constater que Rogue ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ni ne semble condamner une existence aussi frivole.

"Tu approuves, Severus ?"

Il joint le bout des ses doigts dans une figure sophistiquée avant de répondre dans son murmure râpeux,

"Pas exactement. Mais je ne peux le blâmer de vouloir de profiter de sa jeunesse. Je me ferais du souci s'il avait les mêmes occupations dans dix ans."

Profiter de sa jeunesse. Remus ressent un éclair de jalousie malvenu en se rappelant ce qu'il était à vingt-et-un ans. Jusqu'au cou dans la guerre et les machinations politiques, luttant contre le père de Drago et ses sous-fifres aux côtés de Sirius, Peter, James et Lily, ignorant que son univers allait être anéanti quelques mois plus tard. Puis des années à tomber, trahi et seul, souffrant de sa malédiction mortelle, interdit d'entrer en contact avec le petit Harry, l'unique rayon de soleil dans le misérable puits sans fond qu'était devenu sa vie. Mais rien ne sert de ressasser le passé. Jetant un coup d'œil à Severus, il voit que lui aussi est perdu dans des pensées également douloureuses.

Il doit avoir grandi ici, réalise Remus, soudain très désireux d'explorer la maison. Il est sur le point de suggérer de faire le tour du propriétaire quand un elfe de maison apparaît de nulle part avec un du thé et des gâteaux sur un plateau.

"Merci, Josty" murmure Severus, se penchant en avant pour verser deux tasses.

"Des cookies au chocolat !" s'exclame Remus en extase. "J'ignorais que tu aimais les sucreries."

"Bien sûr que non" le réprimande Rogue. "Mais j'attendais un hôte qui, lui, les aime."

Incroyablement satisfait de cette petite attention, Remus commence à décrire sa propre maison à Severus, espérant ainsi amener l'autre sorcier à lui parler de la Gatehouse. Mais soit parce que sa gorge est douloureuse, soit parce qu'il ne souhaite pas fournir d'informations, Rogue se contente de rester assis là, à écouter ce qui devient rapidement le monologue de Laburnum House. Légèrement déçu, Remus continue son récit, heureux cependant de parler de son foyer. Alors qu'il est en train de décrire le vieux cerisier noueux de son jardin, une porte s'entrouvre sur un petit fléreur à l'air sauvage qui se faufile dans la pièce et le fixe d'un air furieux. Remus se tait, regardant furtivement Severus.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un animal de compagnie, Severus"·dit-il, aussi affablement qu'il le peut sous le féroce regard jaune.

"Il semblerait que c'est la créature qui m'a, moi, et non l'inverse" commente-t-il sans sourire. Le fléreur feule, découvrant de petites dents aiguës. "Elle s'est invitée à l'intérieur un jour, et elle ne semble pas souhaiter partir. Je trouve sa présence relaxante."

"Sans blague" ne peut s'empêcher de commenter Remus. Rogue hausse les épaules.

"Comment te sentirais-tu si tu rentrais à la maison pour trouver un loup-garou assis dans ton fauteuil préféré ?"

Lupin admet que, s'il était un fléreur, il ne serait pas content. La plupart créatures de petite taille ont peur de lui. Puis il réalise ce que Severus a dit.

"Il a un fauteuil favori ?"

"Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une femelle. Ceci est mon fauteuil favori. Tu es assis dans le sien. Chaque chose a sa place, dans cette maison."

"Et moi ? J'aurai ma place ?"

Les yeux noirs le percent encore plus intensément que les yeux jaunes, sur le tapis. Après un moment, Remus se sent mal à l'aise, sachant qu'il a franchi une limite en suggérant des visites plus fréquentes.

"Tu voudrais passer du temps ici ?" finit par demander Rogue, sa voix cassée ne trahissant aucune émotion.

"Je voudrais te voir, toi" commence Remus, sur la défensive, "si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te déranger."

Severus garde le silence pendant quelques minutes, ce qui laisse tout loisir à Remus pour détailler les cheveux noirs, maintenant largement striés de blanc, qui pendent devant son visage, avec les lunettes oblongues cerclées de noir qui forment une barrière physique entre leur propriétaire et le monde extérieur. Malgré son aversion naturelle pour les animaux de compagnie, il a accueilli une petite fléreuse rayée quand elle s'est invitée dans sa vie. Il a aussi une aversion naturelle pour Remus Lupin…

"Je doute que tu parviennes à me déranger" admet finalement Severus. Regardant tour à tour ses deux invités, il murmure "mais j'aimerais que tu choisisses un autre siège, je ne peux tolérer d'hostilité entre vous deux."

Remus est ravi de sa décision, et choisit le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Regardant au-dehors il ne peut voir la mer, mais il peut la goûter dans l'air frais qui filtre à travers les rideaux. Le soleil de l'après-midi est chaud et apaisant sur son visage. Près du foyer, la fléreuse renifle la place qu'il vient de quitter, piétine la tapisserie un moment, puis, après un dernier regard mortel dans sa direction, se roule en boule pour sa sieste. S'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil, Rogue se verse une seconde tasse de thé alors que l'horloge sonne la demi-heure, sans troubler le confortable silence.

Intéressant, se dit Rogue. Je me demande ce que le loup-garou a derrière la tête ?


	5. C'était comment, la guerre, Papa? 2

Chapitre 5. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, quand tu étais à la guerre, Papa ? Deuxième partie

Note de l'auteur. Attention : Ce chapitre est MECHANT. Il y a de la torture, de la séquestration, certains personnages meurent, et il y a un super-vilain Voldemort. Je me suis même dégoûtée moi-même en en écrivant un bout en particulier. Dix point pour votre maison si vous trouvez lequel. Beuârk !

……

_Flashback – trois ans et demi plus tôt_

Mercredi, 14h15

Le laboratoire est tranquille alors que les élèves de septième année se concentrent sur leurs chaudrons, ayant été prévenus que la potion qui est à l'ordre du jour est l'une des favorites des examinateurs des APICS. Les seuls sons proviennent du cliquètement des pipettes en verre, des feux magiques et de Rogue, qui arpente la pièce de long en large dont le regard omniscient pèse sur leurs épaules, quand, soudain, Harry Pottter marmonne un petit 'oh !' et s'écarte violemment de sa paillasse.

"Faites attention, Mr. Potter," tance Rogue, paresseusement. Après l'attaque à la Place Grimmauld, le jour du seizième anniversaire de Harry, la haine tenace qu'il y avait entre eux s'est plus ou moins dissipée, mais ils sont loin d'être en termes amicaux. "Aucun sorcier de dix-sept ans ne devrait encore se brûler les doigts comme un vulgaire première année. Potter ?"

Harry ne l'écoute pas. Baguette brandie, ses yeux parcourent frénétiquement la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il a une autre exclamation alors que son corps est pris de frissons.

"Harry ?" Hermione, qui a instinctivement sorti sa baguette, elle aussi, touche doucement son épaule. Comme il ne répond pas, elle cherche le professeur du regard.

"Miss Granger, mieux vaut pécher par excès de prudence. Veuillez demander au Directeur de nous rejoindre ; utilisez la cheminette, dans mon bureau à côté. Les autres, éteignez vos flammes et neutralisez votre solution en ajoutant…" il s'interrompt alors que le corps de Harry tout entier est pris de tremblements et qu'il porte la main à sa cicatrice, gémissant horriblement. Hermione se précipite hors de la pièce. Le reste de la classe a sorti sa baguette, maintenant, et Rogue se place devant le garçon, alerte mais parfaitement calme.

"Mr. Potter ? Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ?" Harry est toujours en train de gémir et de trembler.

"Lui. Tire. Voldemort. Ah !" il crie, pris de spasmes violents. Il est projeté dans la pièce, renversant les tabourets et les chaudrons comme s'il avait une attaque. Rogue sent la Marque des Ténèbres fouailler son bas gauche, mais il n'a pas le temps de se demander ce que cela signifie : le corps de Harry commence à disparaître.

"Finite Incantatem," crie le professeur, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de se passer et comment diable l'arrêter. Le sort n'a aucun effet et Harry devient trouble, clignote comme s'il était une image de télévision mal réglée. Dumbledore entre dans le bureau et se décroche la mâchoire devant la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux.

"Severus ! Jedusor est en train d'utiliser la cicatrice pour l'appeler ! Il ne devrait pas être capable de faire ça !"

Rogue, l'avant-bras gauche serré contre la poitrine, crache,

"Comment l'arrête-t-on ?" le vieux sorcier se lance dans l'action, sort après sort, liant, ancrant, rattrapant, mais Harry continue de clignoter et de crier. Les élèves se pressent contre le mur, terrorisés, et leur camarade disparaît entièrement le temps d'un battement de cœur puis réapparaît, s'agrippant à la paillasse devant lui avec des mains floues.

Rogue ne peut pas croire ce qui est en train d'arriver. Après tous les combats, pendant deux décennies, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas simplement contourner toues les protections de l'ancien château et venir enlever Potter au milieu de sa classe, sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore. Cela ne devrait pas pouvoir arriver. Il doit faire quelque chose. Instinctivement, Rogue tend sa main gauche, et Harry s'agrippe à elle. On peut lire du soulagement dans leurs yeux à tous les deux avant que la douleur de transperce chaque cellule du corps de Rogue, et avec le cri de Dumbledore dans leurs oreilles, ils clignotent une dernière fois et s'évanouissent.

Le silence soudain dans la classe est horrible. Dumbledore est anéanti, terrassé par son impuissance.

"Monsieur ?" demande Hermione. "Que… qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?"

Dumbledore se cacher le visage dans les mains, se permettant un bref moment de désespoir avant de devoir se reprendre et penser à un plan. Il se tourne lentement vers elle, l'air soudain très vieux.

"Voldemort a pris mes garçons."

……

14h20

Une petite pièce carrée – des murs froids et nus, un sol dur, pas de fenêtres, une porte, probablement sous terre.

Occupants – un adolescent, un Maître des Potions (médaille d'Or de l'IMP), un petit homme qui ressemble à un petit rongeur (avec une main d'argent), un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort a du mal à contenir sa joie.

"Tu vois, Queudver," sourit-il, s'adressant à Severus et à Harry plutôt qu'à Pettigrow, qui se tient, frissonnant, derrière eux, "Les meilleures choses arrivent à ceux qui savent attendre. Plus d'un an de recherches intensives a fini par payer, et nous voyons ce petit nuisible, là, pour la dernière fois. Et un bonus délicieux, en prime ! Ma petite vipère, qui nous a fait une attaque de courage griffondoresque, dans ses vieux jours ! C'est si bon de te voir à ta place, prostré à mes pieds, tremblant de peur, mon cher Ssseverusss. Je ne supportais pas de te voir gâcher ton génie avec ces idiots. C'est la fin."

Harry et Rogue sont immobilisés sur le sol de pierre, incapables de bouger autre chose que les paupières, humiliés et bouillants tous deux d'une rage homicide. Attends un peu, tente d'imprimer Harry sur le visage plein de suffisance de Voldemort, c'est peut-être fini, mais ça se finira selon mes termes. Il n'est pas sûr que sa pensée soit pleinement intelligible, mais son regard meurtrier, lui, a de toute évidence été compris. Voldemort éclate de rire.

"Si pathétique, si digne d'un Griffondor ! Faire des menaces vides de sens alors que l'on est à la merci de son ennemi, incapable ne serait-ce que de battre des narines. Un vrai Serpendard," dit-il en s'adressant au Maître des Potions, allongé par terre, "tenterait de négocier avec moi. Il admettrait qu'étant incapable de me battre, il vaut mieux me rejoindre, et m'aider à mettre les sorciers aux commandes d'un monde qui leur revient de droit. Tu es un puissant sorcier, Harry James Potter, tu l'as prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Mais tu es jeune, et tu suis naturellement les avis de ceux qui t'entourent. T'es-tu déjà arrêté sur le bien-fondé de ce que tu as appris ? As-tu déjà remis en cause la dévotion aveugle qu'ils demandent de toi ?" il se trouve à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry, lui parlant doucement.

"Depuis des temps immémoriaux, les chefs des hommes ont suscité la loyauté de leurs sujets en leur fabriquant des ennemis, en les forçant à s'unir pour défaire un danger extérieur. Tu n'es qu'un pion de plus dans leur jeu, Harry. L'icône jeune et séduisante, tellement plus adorable que celle de ce vieil homme tout ratatiné. Ils se fichent bien de toi. Dix ans de maltraitance de la part de ta famille, observée et rapportée chaque jour par la vieille cracmolle. Ils nous ont abandonné, toi et moi, et nous en avons souffert, mais malgré leur négligence nous sommes tous deux devenus de puissants sorciers."

Harry le fusille du regard, haïssant l'idée d'avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec ce monstre, mais incapable de nier la vérité de ce qu'il avance. Voldemort murmure quelques mots et Harry se rend compte qu'il peut de nouveau parler.

"Tout ça, c'est du passé ! Vous ne pouvez rien y changer, et certainement pas en torturant et en assassinant tout le monde pour avoir une espèce de vengeance tordue !"

"C'est la naissance d'un nouvel ordre, Harry, et comme pour toute naissance, il y a du sang et des larmes. Qui sont rapidement oubliés, une fois que la miraculeuse nouvelle vie est présentée au monde."

"Oh, ça suffit, avec tes conneries révolutionnaires, Tom. Tu n'est qu'un malade."

Voldemort ne paraît pas vexé. Il dit, gentiment,

"Rappelle-toi, Harry, ensemble nous pouvons changer le monde. Nous pouvons discuter de ce qui doit être fait, et agir comme bon nous semble. Ne voudrais-tu pas être débarrassé de Fudge ? D'Ombrage ? Je dirais que tu n'aurais rien contre le fait de voir le père de ton ami le rouquin devenir Ministre de la Magie ? Limiter la discrimination légale à l'encontre des loup-garous ? Tout cela et encore plus, Harry. Nous pourrons tout."

Le visage de Severus ne trahit aucune émotion, mais, au fond de lui, il est inquiet. Il sait exactement sur quels boutons appuyer, pense-t-il. Merlin, Potter, vous devez savoir qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à ce serpent.

"Va te faire foutre, Jedusor !" crache Harry. Severus soupire, soulagé. Apparemment, il y a quelque chose que Potter sait.

15h20

Voldemort revient une heure plus tard, sachant qu'ils auront tout tenté pour d'échapper, et qu'ils auront échoué. Il se fait plaisir. Il a tout prévu ; son plan est parfait. Ils ne peuvent pas s'évader, et personne ne pourra les trouver.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, il renouvelle son offre de partenariat avec Harry. Comme prévu, elle est rejetée dans un torrent d'injures venimeuses.

"Je vais considérer ceci comme un refus," dit-il, tranquillement. Reportant son attention sur Rogue, il se lance dans un long discours menaçant où il dénonce la terrible erreur qu'il a commise en devenant un espion, en permettant la capture de tous les Mangemorts avec son incroyable potion, en sauvant la vie de Harry à de si nombreuses reprises. Rogue ne répond rien.

"Donc, tu mérites vraiment ce qu'il va t'arriver", conclue-t-il, faisant signe à Queudver, qui s'avance et lui tend un marteau. Avec un sourire à Harry, Voldemort, dans un grand mouvement circulaire, l'écrase sur le visage de Rogue. Choqué par la rapidité de l'action, Harry laisse échapper un cri d'horreur. Rogue pousse un cri silencieux alors que le sang coule à flots de son nez brisé et de sa lèvre inférieure fendue. Souriant toujours joyeusement, Voldemort rappelle Harry :

"Bien sûr, le Professeur Rogue n'est là que parce qu'il essayait de te sauver la vie."

Il sort.

16h20

Harry se sent profondément misérable. Il comprend tout, maintenant. Voldemort va faire les choses à fond, détruisant leurs esprits en même temps que leurs corps. Il sera forcé de voir son professeur torturé à mort, avant que ce soit son tour. Le pire, et le salaud meurtrier a raison, c'est que Rogue de devrait pas être là. Mais il ne lui fera pas le plaisir de trahir à quel point il se sent coupable. Il est en train de murmurer à un Rogue toujours silencieux que Dumbledore va les trouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quand Voldemort revient.

Il inspecte le visage meurtri avec soin, toujours avec ce sourire malsain. Sous des paupières enflées, les yeux noirs lui jettent un regard de haine infini. Le marteau, comme Harry et Severus l'ont tous deux observé, dépasse d'une poche de sa robe. Il remarque qu'ils le regardent, et le caresse de ses doigts fins.

"Gore, je sais," dit-il comme pour s'excuser. "Et pas vraiment digne d'un sorcier. Mais si satisfaisant, à l'usage." Il le balance vers Rogue, s'arrêtant cette fois à quelques millimètres de son nez brisé. Rogue ne cille pas.

"Très bien," complimente Voldemort. "Tu ne pourras pas tenir bien longtemps." Il balance de nouveau le marteau, cette fois avec un angle différent, et l'outil fait un horrible petit bruit d'écrasement en entrant en contact avec l'arcade sourcilière de Rogue. Harry se mord très fort la lèvre inférieure, et il voit que Rogue fait de même. Il refuse d'entendre les moqueries que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lance à son ancien serviteur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne viennent pas, pense-t-il avec colère, je ne peux pas le supporter, et il n'a pas encore commencé.

17h20

Il y a un rythme. Toutes les heures, une offre de partenariat pour Harry, des moqueries pour Rogue, suivies par un terrible coup de marteau.

Cette fois, c'est la clavicule.

"Rien à dire, Harry ? Mais je suppose que tu as l'habitude de voir les gens mourir par ta faute, à force."

Rogue se permet un grognement une fois que Voldemort n'est plus là pour l'entendre.

La lèvre inférieure de Harry saigne. Je ne vais pas pleurer, se répète-t-il. On va s'en sortir. Il le faut.

18h20

Crac ! L'autre clavicule.

"James, Lily, Diggory, Black. J'espère que tu en vaux la peine, Harry."

19h20

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crac ! Tous les doigts de sa main gauche.

Voldemort joue du marteau comme sur un xylophone.

"Nous pouvons arrêter à n'importe quel moment, Harry. Je pourrais même l'épargner, si tu le souhaites. Joins-toi à moi."

"Jamais !" sa voix ne tremble pas.

Voldemort s'en va.

Rogue grogne pendant quelques minutes, cette fois. Puis il avale sa salive et parvient à parler.

"Bien dit, Mr. Potter. Il ne faut pas le croire. Pas une seconde."

"Jamais," promet-il.

20h20

Crac ! Les côtes, probablement. Harry avait les yeux fermés.

Cette fois, Voldemort les quitte sans un mot.

21h20

Crac ! Encore les côtes. Rogue ne peut plus se retenir de gémir ; même respirer est douloureux maintenant.

"Oh, très bien, Severus !" minaude Voldemort, enlevant le sort d'immobilisation de sorte qu'il puisse le voir se tordre sur le sol. "C'est un seuil de tolérance à la douleur incroyablement élevé." Il se penche vers Harry, avec un air de conspirateur. "L'un des meilleurs parmi les Serpendards, à son époque, tu sais. Quel dommage qu'il ait passé tant de temps à embrasser les chaussons-lapin roses d'Albus."

"Horrible," grogne Rogue, à travers un nuage de douleur, "la façon dont la peluche reste coincée entre les dents."

Voldemort rit de plaisir.

"Ça," explique-t-il à Harry, "c'est de l'humour noir. Mon préféré."

22h20

Harry et Severus tressaillent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ils en ont honte tous les deux.

Voldemort les contemple pendant un moment, prenant plaisir à observer leurs visages terrifiés alors qu'ils se demandent quelle horreur il est encore sur le point de perpétrer. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de s'amuser. Il prend une grande inspiration.

"J'ai décidé," proclame-t-il a son auditoire, "de vous laisser partir tous les deux."

Harry ne peut pas le croire. Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Mais… quelque chose ne va pas. Il le regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

"Vraiment ?"

Voldemort garde sa pose pompeuse pendant quelques minutes. Puis il sourit.

"Non !"

Et il les quitte, en gloussant.

Harry est livide. Il a envie de hurler, de donner des coups de pied et de tuer des gens pour leur faire payer sa propre stupidité. Immobilisé comme il l'est, cependant, il doit se contenter de jurer et ne réussit qu'à se donner la migraine. Du sol, à côté de lui, il entend un petit rire chuintant.

"Vous l'avez cherché, Mr. Potter."

"La ferme," siffle-t-il.

Entre les petits interludes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry et Rogue se sont creusé la cervelle pour trouver une façon de s'échapper, ou de contacter l'Ordre. La seule chose que Rogue a été capable de faire, c'est de gratter un peut de la poussière du sol avec les ongles de sa main endommagée, dans l'espoir que cela pourra constituer un indice permettant de localiser la cachette de Voldemort, quand leurs corps seront retrouvés. Pathétique, se dit-il, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Il ne dit rien au garçon, cependant. Il semble convaincu qu'ils vont s'en sortir, et Severus veut qu'il s'accroche à cet optimisme juvénile aussi longtemps que possible.

Rogue a l'impression de flotter sur des vagues de douleur. Top de blessures graves, qui alternent avec des élancements constants et des pics de douleur aigüe insupportable. Il miaule déjà comme un chaton, et cela ne peut qu'aller de mal en pis. Il se demande jusqu'à quand il pourra encaisser, sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tournera son attention sur Potter qu'une fois qu'il sera mort, et fait le vœu de tenir aussi longtemps que possible.

23h20

Harry a des soupçons quand Voldemort revient, ôte le sortilège d'immobilisation pour l'attacher au mur. Il mijote quelque chose.

Savourant l'appréhension de ses victimes comme un vin rare, il sourit et quitte la pièce sans leur faire de mal. Tout est dans l'anticipation, décide-t-il.

Jeudi, 00h20

Cette fois, ils se tendent et se tortillent tous les deux dès qu'ils entendent les pas, dehors.

Jusque-là, Harry a estimé qu'il s'est comporté aussi honorablement que possible, compte tenu des circonstances. Mais quand Voldemort, avec une lenteur sadique, utilise un sort noir inintelligible qui plie le genou de Rogue dans la mauvaise direction, avec un craquement horrible de chairs arrachées, de tendons sectionnés et d'os brisés, Harry est violemment malade.

Voldemort rie à chaudes larmes quand Harry a fini de vomir. Levant les yeux, tremblant il remet ça en voyant la jambe, pliée à quatre-vingt dix degrés dans la mauvaise direction. Rogue, heureusement, a fini par perdre connaissance, et Harry se prend à espérer pouvoir faire de même, à espérer pouvoir fermer les yeux et ne pas avoir à vivre cela, à espérer être toujours un maigre petit modlu vivant dans la banlieue du Surrey, sans aucune idée de l'existence du monde magique.

Voldemort pointe de nouveau sa baguette sur Rogue.

"Ennervate !" commande-t-il. Rogue tressaille, ouvre un œil enflé, gémit pitoyablement et s'évanouit de nouveau.

01h20

Harry aimerait pouvoir arrêter les tremblements qui le parcourent quand Voldemort entre de nouveau dans la cellule. Il déteste montrer à son geôlier à quel point il tout cela l'affecte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ravi, et il se lance dans de formidables reproches et moqueries, enchanté de voir que Rogue n'est plus qu'à demi conscient, et que, de surcroît, il commence à murmurer sporadiquement des choses inintelligibles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Severus ?" demande Voldemort avec une fausse inquiétude, s'approchant du visage sanglant et enflé.

"Nnngnahufka," murmure Rogue, les yeux vitreux, incapables de se fixer à cause de la douleur.

"Non, désolé, je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu dis, fiston."

"La ferme !" hurle Harry. "La ferme ! Ferme-là ! Ferme-là et laisse-le tranquille !"

"Oh là là. Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, Harry ?" dit-il en jetant un regard critique au membre horriblement tordu. "Oui, c'est assssez laid, je suis d'accord." Il attrape la cheville et fait jouer l'articulation en miettes avec un horrible bruit de râpe. Rogue pousse un petit cri tout à fait un-roguesque et s'évanouit de nouveau.

"Je devrais probablement remettre ceci comme c'était ?" demande-t-il à Harry, qui le fusille du regard mais ne peut s'empêcher de hocher la tête.

"Très bien," dit Voldemort, joyeusement.

Le corps de Harry est pris de spasmes , il vomit de la bile alors que le genou est remis en place, déchiré de manière irrémédiable.

"Ne sois pas bête, Harry. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait jamais avoir à marcher de nouveau."

_Poudlard, bureau du Directeur, 02h20 du matin._

"Très bien," dit la Vice-Premier Ministre Bones à Dumbledore. "C'est le seul plan qui nous reste."

"Ça ne marchera jamais" dit Maugrey, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dumbledore ignore le vieil Auror, espérant qu'il a tort..

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," dit-il aussi joyeusement que possible, "pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît aller à la volière chercher Hedwige ?"

03h20

"Endoloris !"

Rogue hurle puis, incapable de supporter la douleur, il s'évanouit, en silence.

03h21

"Ennervate !" Rogue lutte pour regagner conscience.

"Endoloris."

Hurlements. Silence.

03h22

"Ennervate ! Endoloris."

Hurlements. Silence.

03h23

"Ennervate ! Endoloris."

Hurlements rauques. Silence.

03h24, 03h25, 03h26, 03h27, 03h28, 03h29, 03h30, 03h31, 03h32, 03h33, 03h34, 03h35. Cela continue sans fin. À 03h44, les hurlements rauques cessent, le larynx de Rogue détruit à jamais. Les sorts continuent, mais ils ne sont plus reçus que par de douloureuses inspirations.

Les larmes coulent le long des joues d'Harry. Nous l'allons jamais nous en tirer vivants, réalise-t-il. Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

03h50

Harry se demande combien de temps il a fallu à Bellatrix Lestrange pour détruire l'esprit des Londubat.

_Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur, 04h20._

"C'est à des kilomètres !"

"Et si elle se trompe ?"

"C'est une fichue chouette, par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle a probablement juste trouvé une grenouille particulièrement juteuse, c'est tout !"

"Il faut faire quelque chose !"

"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur ! C'est son familier ! Elle ne lui a jamais failli avant !"

"Et si c'est un piège ?"

"On le fait quand même !"

"Pas question ! C'est de la folie !"

"S'il y a une chance, même minime, de retrouver Harry et Severus vivants, alors on la prends."

05h20

Harry a les oreilles qui sonnent, chaque muscle de son corps est douloureux, et Voldemort ne l'a pas encore touché.

"M… monsieur ?" demande-t-il à la figure qui gît sur le sol, à ses pieds. Il n'a plus la force de pleurer. Il semble aussi avoir des hallucinations auditives. C'est comme s'il y avait une espèce de bataille, assourdie et loin en haut.

"Harry !" un cri puissant retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Il y a de l'écho.

Super. Pas la peine d'attendre Rogue, se dit-il. J'ai déjà perdu la boule.

"Harry ! C'est Remus ! Est-ce que tu es là ? Severus !" des coups sur la porte. Harry, qui suspecte un autre jeu ignoble de Voldemort, ne dit rien.

"Kingsley ! Je pense que c'est celle-là ! Aide-moi à enfoncer la porte !" Une explosion formidable. Dans un nuage de poussière, deux figures semblent reculer à l'entrée de la cellule – probablement à cause de l'odeur de sang et de vomi, et puis Remus défait ses liens et le bombarde de questions auxquelles il n'a pas la force de répondre. Alors qu'il sent les bras de Remus autour de lui, Harry accepte finalement qu'ils sont en train d'être sauvés, et permet à une vague de soulagement de baigner son corps épuisé.

"Sonorus ! Guérisseurs !" beugle l'Auror Shacklebolt, s'agenouillant aux côtés de Rogue, sans grand espoir.

"Est-ce qu'il…" demande Remus, hésitant. Kingsley secoue la tête.

"Il y a un pouls, mais très faible. Où sont ces foutus guérisseurs ?" il sort dans le couloir, et pousse une exclamation de surprise. Remus se retourne, et se trouve couché sur le dos, une main d'argent puissante lui agrippant la gorge, l'étouffant, brûlant sa chair lycanthropique.

… les livres d'Histoire magique disent que ce moment constitue le tournant de la guerre.

La rage balaie totalement Harry. Si pure et si intense qu'il n'a pas besoin de bouger un muscle. Queudver est projeté en l'air et explose dans de minuscules fragments de chair qui tapissent la cellule. Le bras d'argent sonne contre le sol de pierre et roule dans un coin. Kingsley titube dans la pièce, ayant réussi à se libérer des effets du sort que Pettigrow lui a lancé. Il dévisage Harry.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça ?"

"Oui."

"Comment ? Tu as ta baguette ?"

"Non. Je suis juste un tout petit peu énervé."

"Je vois."

Une guérisseuse vêtue de l'uniforme de Sainte Mangouste se précipite dans la cellule, s'agenouille entre Remus, qui gémit, et Severus, inanimé. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle redonne sa taille normale à son sac et commence à en extraire des potions d'urgence.

"Dumbledore est mort ! Il faut nous en aller d'ici ! Ils étaient en train de se battre et il a été touché à l'épaule par un sort explosif. Il a trébuché et Vous-Savez-Qui l'a fini. Le vieil Auror, aussi !"

Les mots de Voldemort résonnent dans sa tête. "C'est la fin." Oh, que oui. Il a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes comme il sort dans le couloir, mais il est déterminé. Il sent la magie, brute et mortelle, qui pulse dans son corps, des étincelles s'échappant de ses yeux alors qu'une terrible pensée après l'autre se succède dans son esprit. Il a tué Pettigrow. À cause de Voldemort, il est un meurtrier. Et bien, il va l'être encore. Tout est de la faute de Voldemort. Toute sa vie, il a vécu dans son ombre terrible. Ses parents. Sirius. Cédric. Les parents de Neville. Madame Rosmerta. Les frères de Mme Weasley. Le papa d'Hermione. Tous les autres misérables qui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Remus et Rogue qui gisent blesses, peut-être à mort, dans cette horrible petite pièce carrée.

Montant un escalier, il croise Tonks, le nez ensanglanté, et un autre Guérisseur, qui se dirigent vers les cachots.

"Harry ! Oh, miséricorde…" il l'effleure en montant, sans même ralentir. "Attends !" crie-t-elle, "Tu ne peux pas monter ! Dumbledore est mort et Voldemort…!" Il n'écoute pas, mais continue jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une espèce de hall d'entrée. Ils se trouvent dans une maison délabrée, quelque part à la campagne, apparemment. Les murs s'écroulent et le plafond est complètement éventré. Harry a le temps d'apercevoir le corps de Maugrey Fol-Œil, horriblement brûlé, étendu à travers la porte, et quelques personnes non identifiées qui tentent de se protéger derrière. Dumbledore semble toujours vénérable même dans la mort, un bras brûlé déplié à son côté, l'autre posé sur la poitrine, tenant toujours sa baguette.

Voldemort est debout, triomphant, au centre de la pièce. Il se redresse de toute sa hauteur en voyant Harry, et se lance dans un de ses discours.

"Et bien, que voilà ? Et ainsi les deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, enfin face à face. Nous, qui avons été abandonnés par ceux qui nous craignent, nous, qui…"

Harry n'est pas disposé à écouter. Il est si en colère, maintenant, que ses pieds ne touchent même plus terre. Sans un mot, il lâche sur Voldemort chacune des particules d'émotion qui le brûlent de l'intérieur, sentant le monde vaciller dans une fulgurance verte et un rugissement assourdissant d'énergie magique. Voldemort est catapulté dans les airs et réduit en miettes ; la maison tremble dans ses fondations.

Une épaisse flamme de fumée se tord dans l'air scintillant, dans le profond silence qui suit. Avec la vague idée qu'il s'agit de l'âme de Voldemort qui cherche un nouvel endroit où se cacher, Harry lui envoie les derniers fragments d'énergie qui lui restent. Elle se désintègre dans un cri inhumain, disparaissant à jamais dans l'éther.

05h35.

C'est fini. Tout finit ici. Il a réussi ! Harry glisse sur le sol alors que Bill Weasley et le Professeur MacGonagall se précipitent depuis le pas de la porte pour l'attraper.

"Je l'ai fait," bafouille-t-il fièrement, avant de perdre connaissance.


	6. Limites

Chapitre 6. Limites

Remus s'invite de nouveau le dimanche suivant, ravi d'apporter les premières framboises de la saison. Severus accepte le panier et le tendit à l'elfe de maison, et quelques minutes plus tard elles apparaissent sur le plateau du thé avec des scones tout chauds sortis du four et de la crème fouettée. Rogue assemble du scone, de la crème et des framboises avec une précision toute scientifique et en savoure chaque bouchée avant de murmurer son contentement, complimentant Remus.

"Doigts-verts."

Remus rougit et marmonne que son jardin est idéalement situé pour les buissons de framboisiers.

"Certes", reconnaît Severus de son chuchotement rauque, "et cependant faire pousser de l'octurvice demande un talent non négligeable. Les spécimens que tu m'as apporté la semaine dernière étaient excellents."

"Oh ! Je suis heureux qu'ils t'aient été utiles ! Puis-je te demander à quoi ils t'ont servi ?"

"À tout." Il avale une gorgée de thé comme si le sujet était clos.

"Tout ?" insiste Remus, sachant parfaitement que l'autre sorcier parle le moins possible, mais incapable de réfréner sa curiosité. Rogue fait un petit geste impatient de la main.

"Toutes les expériences que je n'ai pu réaliser faute d'octurvice, évidemment."

"Tu as un laboratoire ici ?" Hochement de tête. "Je peux le voir ?"

Rogue lui lance un regard calculateur, et Remus réalise qu'il vient de trouver une autre limite. Le sanctuaire. L'endroit où Severus a un rôle important aux yeux du monde, malgré les handicaps qui lui rendent la vie quotidienne si difficile. Pensant aux terribles blessures qu'ils ont reçues tous deux, Lupin rajuste son foulard de soie, se demandant si, depuis sa capture, le maître des potions arrive encore à faire confiance aux gens. Non, oublie ça, il n'a jamais eu confiance en personne. Ni dans le Poudlard Express trente ans plus tôt ni depuis. Peut-être en Voldemort, et regarde où ça l'a mené. Probablement en Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore est mort. Ce la doit être très difficile pour lui de rester simplement assis là avec moi, à boire du thé, pense Remus, choqué. Il est sur le point de retirer sa demande et changer de sujet quand ses fines oreilles saisissent le fantôme d'une réponse.

"Peut-être".

Remus sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

…….

Cela fait trois dimanche de suite qu'il a un maudit loup-garou assis dans son salon.

Severus n'admettra jamais, même en son for intérieur, qu'il a attendu cette visite avec impatience. C'est juste une sorte de thérapie, un moyen de se rappeler à quel point il manque de talent pour les relations sociales. Il grimace – il a utilisé inconsciemment le mot de "thérapie". Il hait ce mot. En fait, depuis trois ans, le mot "thérapie" a dépassé des adversaires pourtant coriaces comme "loup-garou", "maraudeur" et "Servilius" en tête du peloton de ses mots les plus détestés de tous les temps. Physiothérapie. Hydrothérapie. Magithérapie. Thérapie par la parole. Et, le pire de tous, le démon maléfique, hurlant, bavant, mangeur d'âme, Psychothérapie. Il frissonne. Comment osent-ils ? Ajoutant l'insulte aux blessures et humiliations physiques, ils ont essayé d'entrer de force dans son esprit, foulant aux pieds ses émotions si soigneusement classées comme un troupeau de niffleurs dans une bijouterie. S'il y a quelque chose de refoulé, c'est certainement pour une bonne raison. Qu'en savent-ils, tous ces je-sais-tout pédants, bon à riens, voleurs d'oxygène…

"Severus ?" les yeux dorés de Lupin sont pleins d'inquiétude.

"Excuse-moi, Lupin". Il se force à revenir au présent.

"Est-ce que tu te sens mal ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?" Il prend Severus par le bras et le guide vers son fauteuil. "Si tu veux, je peux rentrer chez moi…"

"Non !" C'est sorti avec plus de force que prévu. "Des pensées importunes, c'est tout."

"Écoute, Severus, si je t'étouffe en m'incrustant ici…"

"Tu ne m'étouffes pas." Il prend une grande inspiration, le regarde sur le sol, à ses pieds. "Reste. Je me suis laissé troubler par des souvenirs désagréables. Je me suis repris, maintenant."

Remus semble accepter son explication, ayant sans doute suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs lui-même pour comprendre. Il reste assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, une main confortablement posée sur son épaule. Rogue se trouve incapable de mettre un terme au contact physique, et se surprend en se laissant aller vers Lupin, qui entoure alors les épaules du Serpentard de son bras. Pendant une demi-heure, aucun des deux hommes ne prononce un mot, heureux de rester assis ensembles dans la quiétude d'un après-midi d'été.

Après un moment la fléreuse se faufile dans la pièce, hurlante et crachante, menaçant Lupin.

"Oh, ça suffit," la gronde Rogue.

"Je crois qu'elle essaie de te protéger." Remus s'adresse à la créature. "Je le lui fais pas de mal, regarde." Il caresse doucement l'épaule de Rogue. "Tu vois ?"

Apparemment rassurée, la fléreuse bondit dans son fauteuil, étire chacun de ses membres, pleine d'indulgence féline, et se roule en boule pour dormir. Remus est sur le point de faire un commentaire quand il remarque la rougeur sur les pommettes de l'autre sorcier et, réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire, se racle la gorge et va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Cette fois, le silence est moins agréable.

Heureusement, Josty apparaît avec le thé. Sentant la tension, elle prend son courage à deux mains.

"Je vous demande pardon, Maître Rogue, Monsieur, mais Josty voit que la vue de la mer est très belle aujourd'hui, quand elle est dehors pour ramasser de la menthe. Excusez l'impertinence de Josty, mais l'ami du Maître est un terrien, elle pense."

Remus remarque avec un sourire l'accent de l'elfe de maison, ainsi que le dégoût avec lequel elle a dit "terrien".

"C'est vrai, Josty. Je vis dans le Derbyshire. Aussi loin des côtes que possible." Il n'avait encore jamais vu un elfe de maison grimacer sardoniquement, mais il imagine que ce serait à la portée de n'importe qui après une vie passée à servir les Rogue. La créature se tourne avec une insistance certaine vers son maître.

"Maître Rogue doit montrer les falaises à son ami !"

"Ce n'est pas la peine, Severus, si tu ne te sens pas bien " commence Remus, s'arrêtant net car Josty lui enfonce ses doigts osseux dans le bras.

"Pas bien ! Bien sûr que Maître Rogue est bien. Vous allez aux falaises !" Remus n'est pas habitué à une telle agressivité de la part d'un elfe de maison. Ce n'est manifestement pas le cas de Severus.

"Très bien, Josty. Voudrais-tu nous préparer quelque chose à manger ?"

Josty disparaît avec un pop satisfait.

Les deux sorciers échangent un regard à travers la pièce Entre les fléreuses, les elfes de maison et les loups-garous, ils arrivent tous deux à la conclusion que la vie de Severus ne peut plus vraiment être qualifiée de solitaire.

…….

À la quatrième visite, ils ont établi une sorte de routine. Thé, discussion sur les potions ou des dernières nouvelles des amis de Remus, puis une promenade sur les falaises. Severus s'arrête fréquemment, surtout au retour, mais il ne semble pas souffrir.

"Mon genou ne me fait pas vraiment mal" murmure-t-il, lisant les pensées de Remus. "Il ne me porte plus, c'est tout. Sans le support de la canne il s'effondre et je me retrouve sur le sol."

"Quel manque de dignité", dit Remus sans sourire. Rogue hausse les sourcils, puis son expression s'adoucit presque immédiatement, devenant presque un sourire.

"Effectivement."

Ils s'arrêtent pour s'asseoir sur un rocher moussu et ensoleillé, donnant sur la mer. Remus est en train de tomber amoureux de la vue. Une mer bleu verte, transparente, bat les falaises déchiquetées, miroitant quand la crête d'une vague est frappée par le soleil. Des mouettes tourbillonnent dans l'air marin, et de temps en temps une grande vague s'élève au-dessus des rochers, à leur droite, explosant dans un jaillissement blanc. Ça coupe le souffle du "terrien".

"Tu portes toujours ton foulard ?" Avec les mouettes, les vagues et le vent, Remus a eu du mal à entendre la question. Sa main se porte machinalement à son cou.

"Pas si je suis seul."

"Tu répugnes à montrer ta brûlure aux gens ?"

"Non. Enfin, si. Je suppose. C'est qu'elle est si affreuse."

"Puis-je voir ?" C'est au tour de Rogue de tester les limites de Remus. Devinant que personne n'avait été autorisé à voir le cou de Lupin depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il se sent plutôt fier de lui quand le loup-garou dénoue lentement son foulard et se penche vers lui pour lui montrer. N'ayant jamais vu de brûlure d'argent auparavant, il est intrigué par la peau rouge et boursouflée, et pose des questions professionnelles sur la blessure et sur la potion utilisée pour la guérir.

"Tu a dis que c'était pire pendant la pleine lune ?"

"Oui. Mais probablement parce que mes sens sont exacerbés à ce moment-là. Ça te dérange si je le remet ?" il montre le foulard. Rogue hoche la tête, perdu dans ses pensées derrière ses lunettes.

Se leurrant sur sa distance soudaine, Remus se sent honteux.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était affreux," marmonne-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant à la vue de la révulsion de Rogue.

"Hmm ? Affreux ? Oh, oui, c'est affreux," son esprit dérive quelque part très loin, mais un coup d'œil sur l'expression désemparée de l'autre sorcier le ramène à la réalité. "Nous avons tous nos cicatrices, Lupin," dit-il gentiment. "Mais tu ne seras jamais affreux."

Remus sait qu'il a l'air pathétique, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de demander, plein d'espoir :

"Vraiment ?"

Severus ne répond pas pendant de longues minutes douloureuses. Puis il se penche en avant et pose un baiser sur le front du Griffondor.

"Vraiment."


	7. Just a Kiss

Chapitre 7. Just a Kiss

Notre de l'auteur. Attention. Mort d'un personnage, sans gore, sans violence, non explicite. Mais il y a aussi de la guimauve !

Remus a essayé d'effacer le sourire idiot de son visage toute la matinée. Pour l'amour de Dieu, c'était le plus léger des baisers, le plus léger effleurement des lèvres contre la peau, se dit-il. Il a certainement reçu des baisers plus grands de Molly, Hermione, Ginny et le reste des ses amies, mais quand il réalise (toutes les cinq minutes) ce que représente toute marque d'affection de la part du Prof. Severus Alexander de Carvel Rogue, MIMP (d'Or), OM (2è), il se dit que ce doit être l'équivalent d'une maison pleine de roses rouges et d'une déclaration d'adulation obsessionnelle remplissant une double page dans la Gazette des Sorciers de la part de n'importe qui d'autre.

Il se demande quand il a commencé à penser à Severus autrement que comme un ami. Il a refoulé l'idée – il s'en rend compte maintenant – étant donné la quasi-impossibilité de voir ses sentiments partagés. Mais quels sont ses sentiments, au juste ? De l'admiration, certainement. De l'affection, sans aucun doute. De la curiosité, absolument. De l'attraction, oh oui. De l'amour ? Hmm. Un peu trop tôt pour le savoir. Mais il y a cette indéniable douce chaleur qui l'enveloppe dès qu'il pense à ce baiser. Et Severus ressent visiblement quelque chose aussi. Mais est-ce suffisant pour commencer une relation ? Sirius lui dirait d'arrêter de tout analyser et de se laisser aller. Bon, après avoir sans doute exprimé de la répulsion, de l'indignation et l'incrédulité à l'idée que Remus ait des sentiments pour ce Serpentard sournois, bien sûr. Cher Sirius. Comment aurait-il supporté la paix ? Pas très bien, se dit Remus, les mots "paix" et "Sirius" étant rarement prononcés dans la même phrase. Et si…

"Non," dit-il tout haut. "Pas de "et si"." Décidant de prendre le temps de penser à Sirius, il met ses sabots de jardinage et s'en va visiter l'Évêque.

Dans la jungle de mauvaises herbes, orties et ronces qui peuplaient le jardin de Gimmauld Place, Remus avait découvert un grand dahlia rouge vif se dressant tout droit, dédaignant le fouillis qui l'entourait. Fasciné par la beauté des fleurs, Remus avait réquisitionné Sirius pour qu'il l'aide à l'identifier. Grognant quelque chose à propos des tapettes et de leurs fichues fleurs, il avait obéi, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, et après quelques heures le bouton rouge sang s'était révélé être un Évêque de Llandaff, ce que Sirius avait trouvé désopilant.

"Il porte le nom d'une espèce de vieux curé !" avait-il hurlé de rire.

Sirius ne jardinait pas, considérant qu'il s'agissait d'un passe-temps pour les vieilles femmes et les homos, mais, prisonnier de cette terrible maison, incapable de sortir ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile pour l'Ordre, il avait fini par s'occuper de l'Évêque. Il coupait les broussailles qui menaçaient de l'étouffer, vérifiait qu'il avait assez d'eau et de lumière, et allait même jusqu'à étaler du crottin d'hippogriffe sur le morceau de sol caillouteux sur lequel il poussait. Remus imagine qu'il y a là une sorte de métaphore, à propos d'une rose parmi les épines – ou quelque chose comme ça. Sirius, le rejeton de la perverse Maison de Black, devenant un Griffondor.

Après la guerre, l'Évêque était la seule chose que Remus a prise de cette maison. Maintenant, il prospère dans un coin ensoleillé de son propre jardin, un mémorial violemment coloré pour son ami mort et sans tombe.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées, agenouillé devant un massif, arrachant quelques feuilles, quand il entend la cheminée siffler, l'avertissant que quelqu'un tente de l'appeler. Se redressant et se précipitant à l'intérieur, il est surpris d'entendre la voix de Severus dans le salon, chuchotant son nom de sa voix rauque.

"Je suis là ! Désolé, j'étais dans le jardin. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Le visage habituellement impassible de Rogue montre des signes de détresse. Il parle avec une certaine urgence.

"Es-tu occupé ? Puis-je venir ?"

"Bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Les flammes vertes flamboient une seconde, et Severus apparaît. Alors qu'il fait un pas en avant, son mauvais genou se dérobe, le déposant de façon disgracieuse sur le sol. Remus lui entoure les épaules pour l'aider à se relever et est surpris de sentir des bras se glisser autour de sa taille et le serrer fort. Il tremble comme une feuille, ce que Remus trouve inquiétant, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de rendre l'étreinte dont Severus semble avoir tant besoin. Après quelques minutes, Severus relâche sa prise, et dit la dernière chose à laquelle Lupin s'attend.

"Tu as du chocolat ?"

"Toujours" sourit le loup-garou, invoquant quelques morceaux du placard de la cuisine. Après quelques bouchées, Rogue cesse de trembler et se laisse guider vers le sofa.

"Excuse-moi, Lupin, pour cette honteuse manifestation de faiblesse."

"Pas du tout, mais je suis inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Après une autre bouchée, il murmure,

"Azkaban."

"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire à… oh. Oh, je vois. Tu es allé voir Malfoy."

Rogue hoche la tête, frissonnant de nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas ma première visite dans l'île. Mais cette fois j'ai été très affecté. Je ne me suis pas senti capable de rentrer seul à la maison. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…"

"Bien sûr que non, Severus. Tu es toujours le bienvenu, ici." Ne sachant pas si le Maître des Potions souhaite parler de ce qui de toute évidence a été une expérience désagréable, Remus commence : "j'ai lu dans le Prophète que son appel en cassation a échoué. Il n'a plus aucune chance d'échapper au Baiser maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Aucune. Ses avocats ont tout tenté, ces cinq dernières années. Ils ont exhumé des tonnes d'anciens décrets à demi oubliés et ils ont essayé de tirer parti de toutes les failles du système juridique. Maintenant, seule la mort pourrait lui permettre d'éviter d'être Embrassé." Il frissonne de nouveau, et une étrange expression passe sur son visage quand il prononce le mot "mort". "Cela devrait avoir lieu demain."

Remus ne sait absolument pas quoi dire. Il sait que Severus et Lucius Malfoy ont été proches par le passé, une relation compliquée qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il sait, cependant, que Severus ne conteste pas la peine, ayant été aux premières loges des atrocités dont le si beau démon était capable. Il sait aussi que Rogue a passé quelques jours terribles dans l'enfer d'une cellule à Azkaban avant son propre procès pour meurtre à la fin de la première guerre. Il va avoir besoin d'autre chose que de chocolat pour se remettre, cet après-midi.

"Il m'a demandé de venir", murmure Rogue, "il avait droit à un dernier visiteur. Naturellement il a d'abord demandé à Drago et à Narcissa, mais ils ont refusé tous les deux. Tous les autres ont été soit tués soit Embrassés depuis des années."

Ça, Remus peut le comprendre. Ses contemporains sont morts, aussi, la plupart tués par les ex-complices Mangemorts de Severus, d'ailleurs. Mais telle est la nature de la guerre, et à la fin, tout ce qui compte pour Remus est qu'ils aient survécu tous les deux. La seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire pour les morts, maintenant, est de s'efforcer de profiter du mieux qu'ils peuvent des précieuses années de vie qu'il leur reste. Il vient s'asseoir près de Severus. Délicatement, il prend Severus dans ses bras, et quand l'autre sorcier est secoué par des sanglots silencieux, il ressent un étrange mélange de plaisir et de peine. À nouveau, Remus se sent privilégié d'être le témoin d'une manifestation d'émotion de la part de l'homme de moins démonstratif qu'il connaisse. Severus Rogue est en train de pleurer.

…….

Le matin suivant, Remus fredonne joyeusement en dévorant son petit déjeuner, sur sa terrasse ensoleillée. Le lien entre Severus et lui se renforce de jour en jour, et quel que soit le nom qu'il faut donner à la sensation cotonneuse au fond de son estomac, il décide qu'il l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Quand il ouvre le journal, sa bonne humeur s'évanouit et sa tasse the thé s'écrase sur le sol, éclaboussant les dalles de pierre.

**Malfoy trouvé mort dans sa cellule à Azkaban**

_Le dernier des Mangemorts décède d'une crise cardiaque à quelques heures de son exécution_

L'assassin Mangemort Lucius Malfoy a été retrouvé mort à 3h55 par les gardiens d'Azkaban. Le Mangemort de 46 ans devait recevoir le Baiser des Détraqueurs plus tard dans la journée après de rejet, vendredi dernier, de son appel en cassation, après des années de procédure juridique. Selon l'autopsie, Mr Malfoy est décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque entre une et deux heures du matin.

"Aucune malformation n'avait été décelée lors des examens médicaux menés pendant son emprisonnement. Les résultats de la dernière visite médicale, qui s'est déroulée il y a deux semaines, montrent que Mr Malfoy était en parfaite santé" a affirmé Dolores Ombrage, porte-parole du Ministère. "Cependant le magilégiste affirme avoir la certitude qu'aucune potion ou sort n'a pu causer cette mort. Le Ministère tient à dire que…"

Remus se moque bien de ce que le Ministère tient à dire. Il a le vertige. Severus. Il doit voir Severus. Se précipitant dans le salon, il prononce son nom dans la cheminée, mais c'est Josty qui apparaît.

"Josty ! Où est Severus ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

"Maître Lupin, Monsieur, Maître Rogue est à Milan. Il a l'air bien. Y a-t-il de mauvaises choses ? Vous êtes inquiet pour Maître Rogue ?"

"Milan ? Il est allé voir Drago ?"

"Oui, Monsieur, Josty pense."

Lupin fronce les sourcils alors qu'une petite pensée perverse se forme dans son esprit. Il tente de l'ignorer, mais se rend compte qu'elle ne fait que grandir. Les lettres d'imprimerie dansent devant ses yeux. Aucune malformation. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Malfoy est-il mort si brusquement ? Aucune potion n'a été trouvée dans son organisme, mais il existe des potions intraçables. Arrête. Ne pense pas ça ! Remus Lupin ne pensera PAS ça. Oh, Merlin, oh Merlin, il l'a vu hier après-midi. Calme-toi, respire, calme-toi. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire.

O.K.

"Josty ?"

"Oui, Maître Lupin, Monsieur ?"

"Quand Severus est-il parti pour l'Italie ?" S'il te plaît, dit ce matin, s'il te plaît, ce matin.

"Vers six heures hier soir, Monsieur. Le Maître part juste après qu'il arrive de la maison de Maître Lupin."

Remus s'écroule dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu. Est-il idiot ? A-t-il une imagination trop débridée ? Il ne peut oublier l'expression du visage de Severus quand il a dit que seule la mort éviterait que Lucius ait l'âme arrachée de son corps. Il est évidemment tout à fait capable de brasser une potion indécelable, une potion qui arrêterait les battements du cœur exactement comme s'il s'agissait d'une crise cardiaque. Mais a-t-il été capable de la donner à son vieil ami ? L'a-t-il considéré comme un meurtre charitable ? Ou Malfoy lui a-t-il demandé ce dernier service, comme un dernier défi au Ministère ?

Mais il a tout aussi bien pu décider d'aller voir Drago et Narcissa pour leur parler de sa dernière visite – sa visite innocente – à la prison. Il peut très bien être allé aider un jeune homme qu'il aime à affronter le jour où le corps de son père ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide. Sans aucun recours entre lui et une fin effroyable, Lucius a aussi très bien pu succomber à l'impossibilité d'accepter son destin. Remus est certain qu'aucun garde humain – sans parler d'un Détraqueur – ne s'est précipité à son chevet s'il a fait une attaque de panique au milieu de sa dernière nuit cohérente sur terre. Après tout, les gens meurent tout le temps. Non ?

Remus l'espère.


	8. Réflexion

Chapitre 8. Réflexion

Il fait chaud et lourd, l'unique son provient des quelques cigales dispersées dans le jardin. L'atmosphère feutrée est très différente de celle des deux visites précédentes de Severus, avec les rires des sept enfants du Comte qui cascadaient dans la vallée, ses cinq petits-enfants, ses innombrables amis et sa nouvelle femme complétant un tableau plein de vie et de lumière. Ce soir, le silence est plein de respect, et Severus en est reconnaissant.

Il est assis sur un petit muret de pierres, contemplant, en contrebas, les lumières de la grande ville. À sa gauche, Drago n'a pas bougé depuis une demi-heure. Ils se sont dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire pendant ces dernières 24 dernières heures. Il y a eu de la colère, des regrets, du soulagement, du chagrin, des accusations et des questions, des questions, des questions. Les années d'école, le temps des Mangemorts, le jour de la naissance de Drago, la dernière visite de Severus à la prison. Un océan d'émotions les a balayés pendant une nuit et un jour, les réduisant finalement, épuisés, naufragés, au silence.

Lucius est vraiment parti, il peut l'accepter, maintenant. Lors de sa dernière visite dans sa sordide cellule, Lucius l'a reçu avec la dignité d'un roi accordant une audience, cinq années de privations et de souffrances incapables de ternir ses cheveux blond argentés, de troubler l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. Après que Lucius l'a renvoyé, les couloirs lui ont semblé plus étroits, les portes plus épaisses et les Détraqueurs plus proches qu'à l'aller. Bouleversé par la peine et l'horreur, il s'est précipité vers Remus Lupin, utilisant sa présence réconfortante comme un Patronus pour éloigner l'obscurité. Pleurant comme un enfant, gisant pathétiquement sur le sol dans les bras de Remus, il s'est senti plus heureux que jamais auparavant.

Et donc, voilà. Il a finalement appris à compter sur les autres. Après une vie de solitude et d'indépendance, Severus s'est réveillé un jour à Sainte Mangouste pour découvrir que sa voix était cassée, son corps brisé et ses deux maîtres – le bon et le mauvais – morts. Guérir n'a été possible que grâce à une armée de gens de bien, donnant leur temps et leur énergie pour l'aider. Ils ont ignoré la marque abjecte imprimée de façon indélébile sur son bras gauche, et l'ont soigné, nourri, lui ont parlé, l'ont calmé, et ont même remplacé les fonctions les plus basiques de son corps et ce, uniquement parce qu'ils se sentaient responsables de lui, en tant qu'être humain. Et non parce qu'ils attendaient quoi que ce soit de lui. Et il a appris à accepter leur aide, et même à la demander lorsque cela était nécessaire. Et maintenant que le maudit loup-garou semble déterminé à envahir sa vie, il pense que demander un peu de réconfort rentre dans le cadre de ces besoins élémentaires.

Il est heureux de réaliser qu'il a été capable de donner un peu de réconfort, lui aussi, ce jour-là au sommet de la falaise, quand Lupin s'était senti si mal à propos de sa brûlure d'argent. Transformer l'air misérable de Lupin en un sourire radieux, juste avec un petit baiser, a été une expérience étrangement satisfaisante pour Severus. Qui aurait pu l'imaginer ? Qu'être embrassé par le sinistre et repoussant Severus Rogue pouvait balayer le blues de quelqu'un et le faire rayonner de la sorte ? Cela le fait rayonner, lui aussi. Un tout petit peu.

Des pas crissent sur le gravier parfaitement ratissé derrière lui, rappelant à Severus où il se trouve. Il se retourne pour voir le visage inquiet de la nièce du Comte, Luisa, debout derrière eux. Il lui fait signe d'approcher. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance, l'aide à se mettre debout et prend sa place sur le mur près de Drago. Après quelques pas, il se retourne pour voir une tête blonde se poser sur son épaule. Il réajuste sa prise sur sa canne, et suit son chemin dans la nuit milanaise.

…….

"Lupin ?"

"Oh ! Severus. Entre."

Il est plutôt content de remarquer que, cette fois, Lupin s'est approché de la cheminée, l'attrapant juste avant qu'il ne tombe. Le sentiment s'atténue légèrement lorsqu'il constate qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

"Bonjour, Professeur ! C'est une joie de vous voir. Voici mon ami, Matthew."

Un grand jeune homme à lunettes lui donne une poignée de main ferme, et la Je-sais-tout qui se targue des meilleures notes d'ASPIC de Poudlard – depuis les siennes – le conduit vers le canapé.

"C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur. Hermione a la plus haute opinion de vous et de votre travail."

Luttant contre son instinct qui le pousse à leur jeter les meilleurs sorts obscurs de son répertoire, il arrive à murmurer "comment allez-vous" alors que Lupin invoque une autre tasse de thé.

"J'étudie les potions à l'IMP cette année – c'est une partie de mon cursus de Guérisseur et, Monsieur, vous êtes une vraie légende !"

Lupin doit avoir remarqué le rictus sur son visage et averti Granger, car elle se met soudain debout et tire sur la manche dudit Matthew. Ils prennent poliment congé, et avec un dernier

"Prenez soin de vous, Professeur" de la part de la brillante jeune sorcière, il se retrouve assis dans un silence reposant, seul avec le maudit loup-garou.

Rogue trouve le silence reposant, mais Lupin semble un peu agité. Il se tortille pendant cinq minutes avant d'arriver à dire, doucement

"J'ai lu les journaux. Je suis désolé pour Malfoy." Rogue hoche la tête.

"J'étais avec Drago quand on a reçu la nouvelle."

"Oh !" Lupin est vraiment nerveux. Rogue se demande pourquoi. Ils ont tous deux été les témoins de tellement de morts et de destruction, pourquoi cela le dérange-t-il à ce point ?

"Cependant, bien que je sois désolé, je ne peux prétendre que cette mort ne soit pas un sort préférable au Baiser." Manifestement, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire, Lupin renverse son thé sur ses genoux et bondit hors de son fauteuil, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une serviette. Les Griffondor. Severus lève les yeux au ciel. Personne n'a donc jamais pris la peine de leur apprendre les sorts de nettoyage ? Apparemment non, à voir l'état de la plupart d'entre eux.

Remus est de retour, s'excusant de nouveau. Le souci plisse son front, et le regard ambré enveloppe Rogue, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage. Severus est un peu dérouté, mais il est aussi trop fatigué pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe. Se rappelant de la dernière fois où il a réussi à calmer Lupin, il se penche et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

"Il y a un problème, Lupin ?" demande-t-il doucement. Le loup-garou écarquille les yeux et reste pétrifié une seconde, mais au grand soulagement de Rogue l'éclat radieux revient, et il sourit timidement.

"Non, Severus. Enfin, rien d'important."

Ils s'embrassent encore. Des baisers doux, rassurants, qui déclenchent des frissons de plaisir. Rogue se rend compte qu'il est à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts, s'affaissant dans le canapé avec un soupir d'excuse.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, à discuter avec les Malfoy."

"Je n'ai pas dormi du tout, je le crains. Excuse-moi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que tes baisers m'ennuient." Lupin rougit d'une façon charmante et demande :

"Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici cette nuit ?"

Rogue hausse un sourcil.

"Je veux dire, juste pour dormir. Euh…." Cela semble une excellente suggestion, et Rogue se sent délicatement porté dans les escaliers.

"Je crains que le chambre d'ami ne soit pleine de bazar. Je peux la débarrasser, si tu veux."

"Je suis sûr que ta chambre sera très bien," dit-il, observant la réaction de Lupin avec attention. Il est ravi de voir que l'éclat est revenu, et reste là alors qu'ils s'installent dans le grand lit de Lupin, avec cinquante bons centimètres entre eux. Remus franchit la distance pendant une seconde pour lui donner un dernier baiser, léger comme une plume.

"Bonne nuit, Severus."

"Bonne nuit, Remus."

Comme il l'avait espéré, l'usage de son prénom a fait rougir Lupin – de nouveau. Severus le dévisage un moment, mémorisant la délicieuse vision du loup-garou rayonnant et rougissant à cause de lui, l'imprimant dans son esprit, avant de retirer ses lunettes et de murmurer "nox."

…….

Remus est allongé sur le dos dans le noir, écoutant la respiration de l'incroyable sorcier qui repose à ses côtés dans son lit. A-t-il assassiné Malfoy, ou non ? À ce moment précis, il se rend compte qu'il n'en n'a cure. Quelle importance, vraiment ? Pourquoi se torture-t-il à ressasser le passé de la sorte, quand le futur semble si prometteur ? Il sourit dans le noir. Si seulement il pouvait contrôler cette maudite manie de rougir sans cesse…


	9. Pluie d'été

Chapitre 9. Pluie d'été.

Le temps est resté si chaud et incroyablement beau pendant si longtemps que c'est presque un choc quand Remus est réveillé par la pluie d'été qui bat contre la vitre, le dimanche matin. Des nuages gris roulent dans le ciel comme il met son imperméable et s'en va s'occuper de son jardin, amenuisant son univers, bloquant la vue du Peak District dans une sorte de halo blanc humide. Les dernières fleurs de l'été semblent en piètre état, courbées sous le poids de la pluie, mais Remus espère qu'aucun dommage permanent n'a été infligé. L'Évêque de Llandaff se tient tout droit, se balançant légèrement dans la brise comme pour se moquer de ses voisins plus fragiles. Comme toujours, la fleur rouge fait mélancoliquement sourire Remus à travers les gouttes de pluie.

Dans le coin des plantes aromatiques, il cesse de sourire en trouvant un tas de boue gis-vert humide là où se trouvait son buisson d'octurvice. Comme il s'agenouille pour l'inspecter, le végétal tente d'éviter sa main et produit un misérable petit criaillement, qui tranche avec les trilles joyeux des oiseaux du jardin.

"Je suis désolé" lui dit-il tristement. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que temps se dégraderait si vite, comme ça." La plante gémit plus fort, et le cœur de Remus se serre. Il se précipite à l'intérieur pour consulter "Cultiver et Soigner la Flore Magique Exotique et Rare", le seul livre qu'il ait trouvé qui contienne quelques conseils utiles sur l'octurvice.

"Quand l'octurvice commence à montrer des émotions comme un être humain, soyez sûrs qu'elle est moribonde et qu'elle mourra probablement dans l'heure. Il existe une possibilité de sauver votre plante en taillant tous les rameaux à deux centimètres du sol, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que la détresse du buisson risque de déprimer l'horticulteur le plus timoré."

Fantastique. Une plante mélodramatique. Mais il fera avec les cris et les pleurs de la plante, si cela peut lui donner une chance de survie. Il se munit d'une petite toile à bâche et de quatre piquets de la remise pour se bâtir un petit abri et se met en devoir de couper les feuilles purulentes et les branches en voie de dissolution, alors que l'octurvice sanglote et gémit tout du long. Franchement, se dit Remus, les voisins vont penser que je martyrise un chat. L'auteur anonyme avait raison, cependant. Les derniers hurlements du buisson l'ont laissé avec un sentiment de honte et de malaise, comme s'il avait commis un acte de cruauté.

"C'est pour ton bien", dit-il sombrement à la souche, parlant surtout pour remplir le silence de mort qui pèse sur le jardin après la chirurgie d'urgence. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, maintenant, c'est attendre. Et espérer.

Quand il s'est occupé du reste du jardin malmené, a retiré ses bottes et pantalons boueux et s'est réchauffé d'un grande tasse de café, il est midi et il sourit en anticipant sa visite à Severus.

Il est heureux de la tournure que prend leur relation. Les choses progressent doucement, en harmonie avec la nature prudente des deux sorciers, mais l'affection entre eux est chaque jour plus tangible. Ils se voient rarement plus d'une fois par semaine, restant parfois dormir l'un chez l'autre mais sans que ce soit la norme, bien que Remus se soit surpris à télé-foyer en Cornouailles chaque soir avant de dormir, pour échanger les détails de la journée et souhaiter une bonne nuit à Severus. Et Severus sourit avec un vrai sourire, exempt de toute trace de sarcasme ou de dérision, et lui souhaite bonne nuit aussi. Le frisson engendré par ces lèvres minces et douces murmurant son prénom ne s'est pas atténué, et tout récemment les rêves anxieux de ces dernières années ont été remplacés par d'autres visions bien plus agréables et occasionnellement plus voluptueuses.

A deux heures, Remus est accueilli à The Gatehouse par un baiser de Severus, qui semble content de le voir. Il y a quelque chose de différent, aujourd'hui, et il faut quelques instants au loup-garou pour se rendre compte qu'il a toujours vu le salon baigné par le soleil – à l'extérieur le ciel est sombre et pluvieux comme dans le Derbyshire, et la pièce semble particulièrement grise et froide. Avec un frisson involontaire, il entoure Severus de ses bras, et le serre fort, gagnant un petit rire et un autre baiser sur les lèvres.

"Moins agréable sous la pluie ?"

Faisant exprès d'avoir mal compris, Remus se penche légèrement en arrière pour apprécier la vue de l'autre sorcier sans devoir lâcher sa taille pour autant.

"Non, exactement aussi agréable". Il sourit à sa propre bêtise. Rogue lève les yeux au ciel et le repousse avec une exaspération feinte.

"Je parlais de la maison. Elle prend une toute autre personnalité quand il fait mauvais. Peut-être trouveras-tu son austérité gothique trop angoissante."

S'amusant énormément, Remus continue sur sa lancée, étudiant de nouveau le visage de Severus avant de conclure ;

"Non, je préfère l'austérité gothique à toute autre chose."

Severus se détourne pour cacher son sourire, marmonnant des choses qui ressemblent fort à 'incorrigible Griffondor' et ordonne à Josty d'apporter le thé. La fléreuse somnole dans son fauteuil préféré, mais un œil à demi ouvert et une oreille mobile suivent chaque mouvement du loup-garou jusqu'à ce que l'elfe arrive avec une jatte de crème pour elle et un plateau de thé et de cake aux fruits pour les humains. Apparemment toujours gêné de l'atmosphère lugubre de sa maison, Severus demande à Josty d'allumer quelques bougies sur le manteau de la cheminée et bientôt la pièce est baignée d'une lumière dorée plus douce.

"On dirait le soir, maintenant, tu ne trouves pas ?" observe Remus, se servant une large part de cake – si délicieux qu'il lui arrache un hmm de surprise. Rogue ricane.

"L'elfe de maison de ma grand-mère a inventé la recette. Apparemment le secret est de faire tremper les raisins secs dans de l'Earl Grey toute une nuit," Josty apparaît avec un pop sonore et se tient debout, fusillant son maître du regard, ses petites mains sur les hanches. Rogue est à la fois amusé, penaud et embarrassé. "Ah, Lupin, tu considèreras que cette information est hautement confidentielle, j'espère ?" Josty tourne un regard de cent kilowatts dans sa direction, les narines dilatées de manière menaçante.

"Bien sûr," dit-il avec ce qu'il espère être un sourire conciliant, "Crois-moi, je sais garder un secret" Rogue se renfrogne aussitôt, et Remus est sur le point de demander ce qui ne va pas quand l'elfe l'interrompt avec un reniflement.

"Et bien, Josty suppose que vous êtes un de la famille maintenant de toute façon", elle croise les bras sur la poitrine et disparaît.

C'est autour de Remus d'être la proie d'émotions contradictoires. Le plus réservé des hommes a accepté son ancien ennemi dans sa vie, l'accueillant comme une sorte de Rogue honoraire, ou telle est l'opinion de la seule créature à l'avoir connu depuis sa naissance. Il se demande si Severus est d'accord avec cela, se rappelant la façon qu'avait Mme Potter d'embarrasser James en déclarant publiquement ce qu'elle pensait être ses opinions. Neuf fois sur dix, James avait dû admettre à Sirius et à Remus, écroulés de rire, que, en fait, elle avait deviné juste. Les mères sont comme ça. De ce qu'il a réussi à glaner à propos de l'enfance de Severus, Josty l'a élevé plus ou moins seule, a plus été un parent pour lui que n'importe qui de son sang ou, en fait, de n'importe quel être humain. Remus sourit timidement.

"Est-ce vrai ?" demande-t-il doucement. Les yeux noirs ne trahissent rien comme il répond.

"Souhaites-tu être associé à une telle bande de scélérats Obscurs ? Meurtriers, bourreaux, propres-à-rien, charlatans, gibier de potence, joueurs, dégénérés ?" il s'arrête et regarde fixement le sol, avant d'ajouter, "Mangemorts ?"

Remus hausse les épaules de la façon la plus désinvolte possible.

"Je ne sais pas pour les autres. Je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul Rogue et aucune de ces étiquettes ne s'applique à lui." Même ses sens de lycanthrope ont du mal à entendre la réponse par-dessus le crépitement de la pluie, au-dehors.

"Certaines, si."

Remus sait qu'il est soumis à un test très important. Voulant désespérément réussir, il pèse sa réponse.

"Peut-être. Et pourtant je ne souhaite pas m'en aller."

Severus a enlevé ses lunettes et se masse la racine du nez. Il lui faut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau.

"Je t'ai coûté ta position à Poudlard en révélant ton secret. J'ai agi par pure malveillance. Il ne peut y avoir ni excuse ni pardon." Remus a prévu cela depuis longtemps ; il a une réponse toute prête.

"Cette nuit-là, j'ai failli te tuer. Pour la seconde fois. M'as-tu pardonné pour ça ?"

"Les deux incidents étaient de la faute de Black. Il n'y a rien que je doive te pardonner. Toi, tu n'as jamais été que bienveillant et attentif envers moi depuis lors."

"Même si tu avais tenu ta langue, les autres auraient deviné" soupire-t-il. "Ils devinent toujours, tôt ou tard. Je pensais que nous avions laissé le passé derrière nous. Tout allait si bien entre nous."

Rogue secoue la tête et s'étreint l'avant-bras gauche.

"Le passé est toujours avec nous. On ne peut échapper au passé."

"Tu as raison", convient Remus, "mais je mets les moments douloureux du passé dans le même sac que ma malédiction. On ne peut rien y faire, et je m'efforce de regarder au-delà, vers le futur et tout ce qu'il peut apporter."

Les épaules de Severus se sont affaissées, et il semble incapable de continuer la conversation. Remus sait que ses derniers mots sont de la plus haute banalité, dignes de la "Pensée Heureuse de la Semaine" de Sorcière Hebdo, mais c'est la philosophie qui l'a gardé debout malgré des centaines de marques de mépris, d'automutilations, de transformations douloureuses, la perte de ses parents et de ses amis, la pauvreté, et toute une série de déconvenues meurtrières. Severus connu d'autre souffrances mais il a survécu, lui aussi. Remus se demande ce qui l'a soutenu pendant toutes ces années. Un lapement étrange le tire de sa rêverie, et il baisse les yeux pour voir la fléreuse sur la table, près de lui. Apparemment toujours assoiffée après avoir fini son propre rafraîchissement, elle est en train de boire son thé. Sentant ses yeux sur elle, elle le fixe d'un regard provoquant et continue de boire, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand il lève les yeux, il voit Severus qui rit en silence depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Soulagé de sentir la tension se dissiper, Remus lève les sourcils avec dignité.

"Professeur de Carvel Rogue, m'avez-vous donc aucun contrôle sur les créatures qui habitent votre maison ?"

"Aucun. Je suis constamment déchiré entre les désirs d'une elfe, d'une fléreuse et d'un loup-garou." Remus glousse et met immédiatement la main devant sa bouche traîtresse. Pourquoi le Maître des Potions le rend-il si puéril, aujourd'hui ? Il tente de produire une expression de dédain hautain, mais quand il parle les mots semblent aussi sincères qu'une promesse.

"Nous faisons de notre mieux pour prendre soin de toi."

Au grand ravissement de Remus, c'est au tour de Severus de rougir, cette fois. Il remet promptement ses lunettes cerclées de noir et laisse quelques mèches de sa chevelure blanche et noire tomber devant son visage alors qu'il claque des doigts pour convoquer Josty. Il parle calmement de son chuchotement rauque, sans regarder Lupin.

"Une autre tasse, s'il te plaît."

……

Contre toute attente, le buisson d'octurvice a survécu. Le dimanche suivant, on voit déjà un petit rejet gris-vert poindre, comme s'il testait l'air ambiant avant de s'engager dans une véritable croissance, et Remus en est si soulagé qu'il s'est mis à s'asseoir à côté de lui plusieurs minutes par jour, lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que c'est le fruit de son imagination, il sent une espèce de moquerie émaner du coin du jardin où se tient l'Évêque quand il parle à l'autre plante.

"Je sais" sourit-il d'un air penaud, ne sachant pas trop s'il parle au dahlia ou à l'esprit de Sirius, "le premier signe de la folie."

"C'est quoi ?" demande joyeusement une voix tout à fait vivante, de la porte qui donne sur le jardin.

"Se parler tout seul. Comment vas-tu, Harry ?" Remus se redresse et accepte l'embrassade du jeune homme, le seul à posséder un accès illimité à la maison et au jardin de Remus.

"Très bien", des yeux verts brillants lui sourient, "Je voulais juste te parler. Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, merci. La pluie a presque tué mon octurvice le week-end dernier, mais il semble reprendre du poil de la bête, maintenant."

Harry se penche sur la souche, sous sa tente protectrice.

"Octurvice ? On l'utilise pour rendre les poisons indétectables, non ?" Remus ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sort, alors que des pensées qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer de toutes ses forces se rappellent à son bon souvenir. Harry ne se rend compte de rien et continue, d'un ton suggestif. "À propos de poisons et de potions, est-ce que tu vois toujours ton Serpentard ténébreux ?" Remus avale sa salive. Il est encore en train de rougir, bon sang.

"Ce n'est pas _mon_ Serpentard. Mais oui, nous sommes toujours amis." Harry sourit malicieusement, clairement enchanté de sa réaction.

"En tout cas, je suis sûr que personne d'autre n'en voudrait. Tu as de quoi manger ? Je meurs de faim !"

Harry est impressionné par la sélection de fromages en provenance du fromager voisin de Hartington, et s'acharne sur eux avec enthousiasme, à l'aide de pain aux graines de pavot, de tomates du jardin et d'une généreuse quantité cornichons Branston1.

"Tu n'as pas encore réussi à faire pousser ton propre arbre à cornichons ?" se moque-t-il, la bouche pleine.

"Pas encore," répond sans sourire son parrain de substitution, "L'arbre à fromages n'arrête pas de laisser dégouliner du stilton dessus."

Harry renifle et prend une grande bouchée de son Ribena, soudain sérieux.

"Remus ?" commence-t-il pensivement, un doigt suivant le contour de son verre.

"Qu'il a-t-il, Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non. Pas vraiment, en fait," il semble chercher les bons mots. Baissant la tête, il se lance. "Quand est-ce que l'on sait qu'une fille t'aime bien ?"

Remus sourit. À vingt-et un ans, Harry pourrait sembler un peu vieux pour poser ce genre de questions, mais il a été occupé par des affaires bien plus importantes pendant la plupart de ses années d'adolescence.

"Tu es sorti avec Ginny pendant un an. Comment as-tu su qu'elle t'aimait bien ?"

"C'était différent. On était surtout amis, et je l'avais connue avant pendant plus de sept ans. Des amis qui faisaient un câlin de temps en temps. Aucun de nous deux ne s'attentait à rien de durable. Avec Hazel, c'est différent."

"Hazel ?" Là, Remus est curieux. Il n'a jamais entendu ce nom avant. Ou si ? Il se rappelle vaguement une fille brune à la soirée d'anniversaire de Harry, riant de ce que certaines sucettes des jumeaux Weasley faisaient à Neville. Elle n'avait pas semblé particulièrement proche de Harry.

"Elle vit à Godric's Hollow. Elle travaillait pendant ses vacances universitaires à l'auberge où je suis resté. On a passé des heures à parler et à jouer au billard mais on ne s'est embrassés que deux fois. Le semestre a commencé la semaine dernière et elle est retournée à Manchester, et maintenant j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Remus ?"

"Et bien," commence Remus, se demandant quel conseil paternel il pourra bien dispenser. Ses histoires d'amour ont toujours été catastrophiques, terrifié qu'il était de s'engager trop profondément de peur d'être rejeté une fois sa lycanthropie révélée. Il sait que Harry a eu des difficultés à nouer des relations amoureuses, lui aussi, parce qu'il s'est accroché à ses amis de Poudlard comme s'ils étaient sa seconde famille, et parce que ceux qu'il a rencontrés depuis la fin de la guerre ont rarement été capables de voir au-delà de la légende dorée de son héroïque victoire sur Voldemort. Il a aussi eu des problèmes avec une chasseuse de dot. Mélanie quelque chose. Pleine d'indignation sororale, Hermione lui a mis son poing sur la figure en plain milieu de la cuisine des Weasley. Et puis quelque chose frappe Remus. "L'Université de Manchester ?" demande-t-il.

"Non, l'UMIST, la faculté de sciences et technologie de Manchester. Pourquoi ?"

"C'est une moldue ?"

Harry se met immédiatement sur la défensive.

"Cela pose un problème ?"

"Non, pas du tout, Harry ! Tu me connais mieux que ça ! Mais sait-elle qui tu es ? Ce que tu as fait, je veux dire ?"

"Non. Elle a deviné que je suis un sorcier – Godric's Hollow est un village intégré, donc elle est bonne à distinguer qui est quoi. Je lui ai un peu raconté quand nous sommes devenus amis, ce qui est arrivé à mes parents et tout ça. Elle m'a aidé pour la maison et pour le jardin du souvenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe si elle me considère juste comme un flirt d'été ?" des yeux implorants se lèvent vers Remus, qui sourit avec encouragement.

"Demande-lui si tu peux lui rendre visite à Manchester. Si elle dit oui, passe un bon week-end et demande-lui si elle veut sortir avec toi."

"Et si elle dit non ?"

"Alors tu as ta réponse."

Harry se jette dans les bras de Remus, le remercie, et ressemble tant à James quand il était malade d'amour pour Lily qu'une boule apparaît dans la gorge du loup-garou. Harry sort son téléphone portable et parle déjà avant d'avoir franchi la porte du jardin.

"Attends une seconde, Haze, je suis dans un tunnel." La cheminette s'embrase, et il est parti, laissant Remus se tamponner les yeux comme une mère poule fière mais très émue.

…….

Remus arrive à The Gathouse pour trouver Severus assis à son bureau, dans le coin de la bibliothèque, plongé dans une pile de parchemins qui couvrent complètement la surface de la table et cascadent sur le sol. Il lève les yeux sur Remus, et montre délibérément la grande horloge comtoise, sur le mur opposé.

"Je sais, désolé, je suis en retard" alors qu'il traverse la pièce vers le bureau, il est un peu perturbé quand Severus jette un sort et les manuscrits s'enroulent sur eux-mêmes avant qu'il ait pu voir quoi que ce soit. "Je dispensais la bonne parole, comme un bon parrain. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

Severus fronce les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine quand Remus s'avance pour un baiser.

"Rien que j'aie envie de discuter." Remus semble si démonté qu'il ajoute, "le gamin a des problèmes de femme, j'imagine. Granger continue de séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie avec un poing d'acier ?" cela semble rasséréner le fichu loup-garou, le sourire revenant brièvement sur son visage.

"Tu as entendu parler de ça ?"

"La garce a vendu l'histoire à la Gazette des Sorciers. Il me semble me rappeler d'un déluge de lettres applaudissant Melle Granger, le lendemain."

"C'est vrai. Et bien, je pense que Harry a perdu la tête pour une moldue, cette fois." Remus rit, mais semble toujours hésitant. "Severus, es-tu fâché avec moi ?"

"Fâché ?" le Serpentard fronce les sourcils. "Non. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là à l'heure habituelle, j'ai quitté le salon et je suis retourné à mes papiers. Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous nous rencontrerions à deux heures pile tous les dimanches."

"Oh." Remus se sent idiot. Ils se voient toujours à deux heures, il n'a pas oublié le rendez-vous, mais Harry lui a fait perdre la notion du temps. "Si tu n'es pas fâché, puis-je avoir un baiser ?"

Rogue sourit et abandonne sa posture défensive pour l'embrasser. Quand Remus commence à se dégager, il a la joie de se trouver fermement maintenu en place, sa bouche explorée avec bien plus de passion qu'à l'ordinaire. Il répond avec plaisir, et il se passe quelques délicieux moments avant qu'isl soient obligés de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

"Alors tu n'est pas en colère contre moi ?" souffle-t-il, et il se sent rougir de nouveau. Rogue réclame un autre baiser profond, ses bras toujours serrés autour de la taille de Remus, avant de murmurer à son oreille,

"Ais-je l'air en colère ?" Remus secoue la tête, contemplant les yeux noirs brillants, les couleurs sur les pommettes pâles et le sourire qui joue sur ses lèvres minces.

"Non. Tu as l'air délicieux."

Severus lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, permettant que Remus pose sa tête sur son épaule avec un soupir de contentement. Encore plus de pluie grise crépite contre les vitres de la bibliothèque alors qu'ils savourent tranquillement la sensation de chaleur et de proximité engendrée par leur étreinte.

"Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis parti de la maison" murmure-t-il.

"Tu réalises que le mauvais temps va encore nous empêcher de faire notre balade ? " Remus sourit quand Severus dit "notre" balade sur la falaise, qui est devenue une habitude dès les premiers moments de leur relation.

"Il faudra qu'on reste dedans, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Severus ?"

"Échecs ?"

"Non, on a déjà établi qu'il te faut douze minutes et demie pour me battre."

"Transfiguronary ?"

"La dernière fois, tous tes bibelots ont explosé."

"Diagonopoly ?"

"Tu achètes Poudlard et le Ministère et tu fais ton rire maléfique quand je fais faillite."

"Arcanes ?"

"Je n'ai aucune chance aux cartes."

"Skrade ?"

"Ton dictionnaire prend toujours ton parti."

"Sexe ?"

Remus s'étouffe. Est-ce qu'il a entendu ce qu'il croit avoir entendu ? Un coup d'œil aux yeux de Severus confirme que oui. Le mot de trois lettres résonne aux oreilles de Remus, le murmure sensuel de la voix de Severus l'ayant déjà privé de ses facultés et gravement perturbé les battements de son cœur. Il parvient à répondre d'une voix égale tout en se penchant en arrière, se frottant le menton et faisant semblant de réfléchir.

"Hummm. Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas joué à ce jeu-là, tu vas devoir m'en rappeler les règles."

Severus sourit maintenant d'un sourire de prédateur alors qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, puis descend lentement le long de son menton et de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son oreille, où il s'arrête pour murmurer ;

"De la façon dont je joue, Lupin, il n'y a pas de règles."

1 Note de la traductrice : tous les fromages dévorés si joyeusement par Harry sont typiquement anglais. Le lecteur francophone pourra se laisser aller à imaginer à la place de délicieux morceaux de ses fromages préférés – Merlin m'est témoin que ce n'est pas ce qui manque… Pour ma part, un peu de salers entre-deux, quelques tranches de manchego curado et un cabécou bien crémeux suffisent à mon bonheur.


	10. Fragments

Chapitre 10. _Fragments du présent_

Les ressorts du lit grincent. Un grognement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ?"

"Mpf. Ce satané genou ! Je ne peux pas manœuvrer !"

"Tu t'en sorts très bien. Écoute, si tu te tournes comme ça… aïe !"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh, ta blessure d'argent. Je suis désolé."

"Ça va."

Un autre grognement. "Oh, franchement. Dans quel état nous sommes ! Un vrai couple de vieux."

Un rire étouffé. "Severus, détends-toi, il faut juste qu'on trouve la bonne position."

"Aïe, ton coude me tire les cheveux."

"Désolé, Severus."

Un grondement, cette fois. "Et dire que j'étais plutôt doué."

Petit cri. "Oh ! Tu l'es toujours. Mmmm…"

"Ça te convient, comme ça, Remus ?"

"Oh, Merlin, oui ! Ouiiii !"

"Plus fort, Lupin. Je crois qu'il y a deux habitants de Penzance qui ne t'ont pas entendu."

"…"

"Tss. Quel langage. Il va falloir te punir."

"Oh, oui ! Punis-moi ! Ah, Severus, je suis un très vilain loup !"

Un ricanement.

…….

Fragments du passé 

"Il s'est réveillé ?"

"Non, Directrice, mais les signes vitaux sont bons. Il fait de gros progrès."

"Et sa gorge, Seigneur, elle est vraiment affreuse ! Va-t-il s'en remettre complètement ?"

"C'est trop tôt pour le dire. L'œdème est très important pour le moment, mais cela devrait commencer à dégonfler bientôt. Nous avons créé une voie artificielle et nous le nourrissons par intraveineuse pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Malheureusement, les lycanthropes ont besoin de potions différentes de celles requises pour les humains tout court. Il y a quelqu'un à l'Institut des Maîtres des Potions qui est en train d'améliorer un cataplasme expérimental ; cela devrait être prêt dans quelques jours. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Guérisseurs ou de Maîtres des Potions qui s'intéressent à biologie lycanthropique, et le meilleur expert du pays sur la potion Tue-loup est… et bien…"

"Je sais, Guérisseur Indictor. Je viens de le voir."

Une pause. "Nous préférons ne pas discuter en détail des patients des autres. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a subi le sortilège Endoloris pendant très longtemps ?"

Une inspiration douloureuse. "Nous le pensons. Harry est actuellement incapable de nous dire ce qui s'est passé, le pauvre chéri."

"Donc nous ne savons toujours pas ce que Qui-Vous-Savez leur a fait ?"

"Voldemort, Guérisseur Indictor. Ou Tom Jedusor, si vous ne pouvez faire mieux. Il n'est pas nécessaire de continuer à alimenter sa légende."

"Euh, oui, Directrice. Vvvoldemort."

"Bien. J'ai très peur pour Severus. Il ne répond à aucun stimulus."

Pause. "Je suis désolé. Pour le Professeur Dumbledore, aussi. La guerre a pris son dû."

"Mais c'est terminé, maintenant."

"Pour la plupart des gens, oui."

…….

"Monsieur…" longue pause. "C'est bizarre, Professeur. C'est comme si aucun mot ne parvenait à décrire ce qui s'est passé. Ils sont tous très gentils. Ils viennent me voir, et ils ne me bombardent pas de questions ni rien, mais je suis perdu. Ils me demandent si je veux un peu de jus de citrouille, et je ne peux même pas dire 'oui', je dois hocher la tête. Hah. Ils seraient très choqués de m'entendre déblatérer comme ça, alors que je ne peux même pas dire bonjour à Hermione, et je ne supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce que Remus. Mais vous étiez là. Vous savez." Pause.

"Si vous étiez réveillé, vous me diriez de me reprendre et d'arrêter le mélo. J'essaie, vraiment. Je crois que tout est fini jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un essaie de me faire parler, et alors tout à coup je les regarde, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche." Pause.

"Vous avez été si courageux. Tout ce qu'il vous a fait, vous l'avez supporté aussi calmement que possible. Vous avez été sacrément incroyable, Monsieur. Je suppose qu'on vous a parlé de votre Ordre de Merlin ? J'en ai un aussi. C'est chouette, je pense, mais c'est qu'un bout de métal, donné par un politicien ignorant qui a passé toute la guerre assis derrière un bureau, alors je n'arrive pas à être vraiment content."

"Vos blessures physiques guérissent bien, à ce qu'ils disent. À part pour le genou. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez ce que Jedusor lui a fait, mais c'était…" frisson, "…vraiment, vraiment horrible. Ça m'a fait vomir. Mais vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à laisser quelque chose comme ça vous arrêter. J'aimerais que vous puissiez voir toutes les cartes et les cadeaux qu'il y a sur votre table de chevet. Il y a une énorme chose signée par des centaines de gens de l'IMP, c'est incroyable. Et un bouquet de marguerites, juste signé 'D'. Je pense savoir de qui c'est. Il a quitté le pays, apparemment, avec sa maman." Pause.

"Je ne peux pas croire que le Professeur Dumbledore soit mort. Il avait l'air si puissant, et puis le voir juste étendu là sur le sol, fauché par seulement deux sorts, c'était vraiment choquant. Je suis désolé si je vous ennuie. J'espère que vous pouvez m'entendre. Je sais que vous devez avoir très mal, et les souvenirs doivent être si horribles que vous voulez que votre cerveau les oublie pour toujours pour ne pas devoir les revivre, mais je vous en prie, ne laissez pas tomber. Ne le laissez pas gagner. Il a déjà fait tant de mal, vous êtes bien plus pour ce monde qu'une statistique. Je n'ai pas exprimé ça très bien, j'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. C'est tout embrouillé. Je m'en vais, maintenant. Prenez soin de vous, Professeur."

La porte se referme.

…….

Allez vous-en allez vous-en ne me touchez pas je vous déteste je déteste tout ça je déteste tout ça fait si mal allez vous-en je n'en peux plus ne m'approchez pas pourquoi est-ce que cela continue ? Pourquoi ça CONTINUE ?

"Kerry, tiens-le, il convulse de nouveau."

"Professeur ? Pouvez-vous m'entendre ?"

"Son cœur bat trop vite."

"Ça va aller, Professeur, calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant."

"Tiens-lui les bras ou il va encore se blesser."

Lâchez-moi lâchez-moi allez vous-en s'il vous plaît allez vous-en je vous hais pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser tranquille pourquoi me faites-vous du mal je ne veux plus laissez-moi mourir pour que ça s'arrête. Je veux que tout s'arrête.

……

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant, Harry ?"

"Je cherche plus de renseignements sur le métier d'Auror. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce qui me conviendra, juste maintenant. Je pense que j'ai eu assez de sorcier obscurs et de danger pour le moment. Peut-être que je vais aider Fred et Georges avec la boutique de farces et attrapes."

"C'est très différent !"

"Je sais. Remus, c'est si embrouillé. Ron et Neville pensent économiser pour voyager. Je ne suis jamais sorti du pays, c'est ridicule, non ? Un meurtrier, un sauveur, un héro décoré – toutes ces choses énormes et je ne suis jamais allé passer un jour à Paris."

"Ça semble une bonne idée. Où allez-vous aller ?"

"Dean veut aller en Thaïlande. Ron est braqué à mort sur l'Australie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire les deux. Aller à la plage !"

"Tu n'es jamais allé à la plage ?"

"Une fois. Mme Figg était malade et les Dursleys ont été obligés de me prendre avec eux à Brighton. C'était super !"

"Elle a dit ça, vraiment ?"

"Oui…oh ! Hah hah ! Génial, je dois remercier Arabella pour ça. La mer était glacée mais c'était quand même super. Oui, je pense qu'un peu de temps à l'étranger me fera du bien."

"Je le pense aussi. Je ne t'ai pas vu rire comme ça depuis des lustres. Oh, j'ai presque oublié ! Minerva était en train de parler à Severus ce matin, elle lui tenait la main et lui parlait de tout et de rien, et il l'a regardée !"

"Il a réagi !"

"En fait, il a juste légèrement tourné la tête et il a posé ses yeux sur son visage. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris ce qu'elle a dit, mais c'est la première fois qu'il a réagit à quoi que ce soit."

"C'est formidable !"

"Nous ne devrions pas nous réjouir trop vite, Harry."

"Je sais. J'ai vu les parents de Neville."

Une pause.

"Mais c'est quand même une bonne chose, non, Remus ?"

……

"Puis-je voir Severus ?"

"Oh, je suis désolé, mais il n'a droit qu'à un visiteur à la fois. Son neveu est avec lui en ce moment."

"Neveu ?"

"Oui. Euh, David, je pense qu'il a dit qu'il s'appelait. Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un costume chic. Un de ces costumes sur mesure italiens, je dirais."

La porte s'ouvre. Les cheveux sont teints, mais les yeux gris sont reconnaissables entre mille.

"Bonjour, David. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bonjour. Bien, merci. Vous avez un air épouvantable, Monsieur."

"Je vais mieux, pourtant, de jour en jour. Tu es venu visiter ton oncle ?"

"Oui." Doucement. "Il va mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il paraît qu'il va beaucoup mieux."

"C'est la chouette de Potter qui les a trouvés ?"

"Oui. C'est ridicule, non ?"

"Potter a vraiment tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu faire."

"Oh."

Une pause.

"Vous savez pourquoi je ne peux pas rester, Professeur Lupin ?"

"Oui. Je m'assurerai qu'il saura que tu es venu."

"Merci."

"Prends soin de toi, D… David."

"J'espère que la, euh…"

"La gorge brûlée."

"C'est ça. J'espère qu'elle va vite aller mieux."

"Merci."

……

Fragments du présent 

La pluie crépite sur les carreaux, le temps couvert empêche Lupin de savoir quelle heure il peut être. Mais l'heure n'a aucune importance. Remus a l'impression d'avoir tout le temps du monde alors qu'il repose dans le lit de Severus, écoutant les légers ronflements de l'homme allongé à ses côtés comme ils entrent et sortent du sommeil ensemble, tous les deux satisfaits, mais peu habitués à la présence d'un autre. Les cheveux noirs striés de blanc de Severus sont répandus sur l'oreiller, encadrant ses traits marqués et soulignant ses longs cils contre ses pommettes pâles.

Si beau, pense Remus, pourquoi ne m'en suis-je jamais rendu compte avant ? Severus fait un petit bruit dans son sommeil, se blottit légèrement contre sa poitrine, et Remus sourit et le serre plus fort, savourant leur intimité.

"À moi", se murmure-t-il doucement, embrassant le front de Severus.

……

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Remus regarde Severus boire son thé, assis le dos contre la tête de lit, avec un air délicieusement débauché dans chacun de ses mouvements élégants.

"Quoi ?"

"Comment ça, 'quoi' ?"

"Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?"

"Parce que tu es extraordinaire. Et je t'aime."

"Tu es un idiot, Lupin."

"Je sais. Mais je suis _ton_ idiot. Si tu veux bien de moi."

"Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas déjà rendu compte, c'est déjà fait."

Petit rire. "Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je me demandais ce que tu étais en train de faire, aussi."

Grognement. "Imbécile."

"Oui."

"Tu veux pas de thé ?"

"Non, je préfère te regarder boire le tien."

Grognement. "Arrête de faire tes yeux de chien battu."

"Quoi, ces yeux ?" Cligne cligne.

"Oui, ceux-là. Si tu utilisais l'objet visqueux et grisonnant qu'il y a entre tes oreilles, tu réaliserais que ton expression 'viens au lit avec moi' est redondante en ce moment."

"Oui, tu as raison. Que penses-tu alors de l'expression 'viens là et baise-moi' ?"

"Je suis en train de boire mon thé, espèce de chiot stupide."

"Tu as presque fini."

"Peut-être que je voudrai une autre tasse. Et je vas pas croire que je n'ai pas noté ton langage grossier."

Les yeux ambrés flamboient. "Est-ce que je vais encore devoir être puni ?"

"Naturellement."

La tasse et la sous-tasse de Severus disparaissent soudainement, remplacés par une brassée de loup-garou nu, qui embrasse et mordille sa poitrine et son ventre. Attrapant le menton de Lupin entre son pouce et son index, il le tire vers lui de sorte que leurs visages soient au même niveau.

"Tu le pensais vraiment ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu m'aimes ?"

"Oui." Pas même un soupçon d'hésitation.

L'expression de Severus s'adoucit, et il repousse gentiment Remus, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. Il doit se forcer pour se rappeler une seule autre occasion où il aurait entendu ces mots, et l'énormité du moment le rend légèrement malade. Inquiet, Remus ouvre la bouche pour parler mais un long doigt touche ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence avec douceur, et il se trouve enserré dans une étreinte féroce. Le cœur de Rogue bat la chamade alors que tant d'émotions luttent pour échapper à son emprise, par sa bouche, ses yeux, s'affichant sur son visage, et dans son désespoir il ne peut que s'accrocher à Lupin, le tourmenteur de son enfance, son presque assassin, l'épitomé de la bondé Griffondoresque, et qui prétend maintenant l'aimer. L'aimer ! Lui ! C'est trop à assimiler d'un coup. Il ne sent les larmes que lorsqu'il sent qu'on les essuie de ses joues.

"Je suis désolé, Severus. Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser." Rogue cherche à répondre, mais se rend compte qu'il n'a plus de voix. Remus semble bouleversé alors qu'il bredouille, "Tu n'as pas à… je n'attends pas…"

"Ssh," dit-il. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils glissent de nouveau dans le sommeil.

……

C'est lundi matin, et le soleil brille. Les mouettes volent en criant, dehors, et Remus et Severus sont couchés sur le côté face à face, les doigts entremêlés et complètement en paix l'un avec l'autre. En vérité, se dit Severus, je pourrais rester comme cela pour toujours. Lupin est si gentil et plein de joie.

"Remus," souffle-t-il. Le loup-garou lui sourit, les yeux dorés dans un rayon de lumière matinale, le regardant avec ce qu'il ne peut que qualifier d'adoration.

"Oui, amour ?" Amour. Oh là là. Il l'est "l'amour" de quelqu'un.

"Cette nuit. Quand tu as dit…" Severus est irrité par son propre embarras, qui semble amuser Remus.

"Oui ?" il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse, encourageant.

"Je… et bien, je suis devenu un peu émotif. Mais…"

Soudain, il se redresse. Des bruits, en bas. Des voix. Personne ne vient jamais à la Gatehouse, à part Remus. C'est très bizarre. Avec un petit pop, Josty apparaît dans la chambre, se tordant les mains et tremblant de peur.

"Maître Severus ! Oh, Maître ! Il y a des Aurors en bas. Ils veulent vous emmener !" Avant qu'ils puissent réagir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, vite mais sans violence, et deux calmes Aurors entrent.

"Professeur Rogue ?" demande la femme, d'une trentaine d'années. Ni Severus ni Remus ne la reconnaissent – elle n'a pas participé à la guerre. Severus enroule le drap autour de lui, se sentant vulnérable et embarrassé que des étrangers le voient dans une telle position.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demande-t-il.

"Pourriez-vous parler plus fort, s'il vous plaît ? Êtes-vous le Professeur Rogue ?"

Cela met Remus en colère.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demande-t-il. Les deux Aurors produisent leurs cartes. "Et bien, Auror Chiswick, Auror Phelps, comme vous le sauriez si vous aviez mené la moindre recherche préalable, Severus a perdu la voix quand il a été torturé par Voldemort pendant la guerre."

"Je vois. Et vous êtes ?" Elle est polie, mais ferme.

"Remus Lupin" répond le jeune Auror, une étrange expression sur le visage. Phelps ? William Phelps, de Serdaigle, un élève brillant en Défense contre les forces du mal, il a été son professeur à Poudlard. Le dernière année avait sérieusement le béguin pour lui, poésie, cartes de la Saint Valentin, la totale. "Un loup-garou", ajoute-t-il, avec une pointe de mépris. Aha, alors comme ça le jeune homme se sent trahi par son ancien professeur préféré. Est-il toujours vexé d'avoir appris le secret mortel de Lupin par les commérages des Serpentards, ou parce qu'il vient de le trouver au lit avec le professeur le plus haï de l'école ?

Chiswick balaie les reproches de son cadet d'un revers de baguette. Mais ses mots glacent le cœur de Lupin.

"Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous nous accompagner au Ministère ? Nous voudrions vous poser des questions au sujet de la mort de Lucius Malfoy."


	11. Amis et ennemis

Chapitre 11. Amis et Ennemis

La salle d'interrogatoire est petite, carrée, sans fenêtres, et elle lui rappelle de façon frappante la cellule où le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a tenus prisonniers, Potter et lui, trois, non, presque quatre ans plus tôt. L'association le rend nerveux, mais il tente de le dissimuler, en espérant que les Aurors ne tirent pas de conclusions erronées de son malaise. Après des heures passées à lui asséner les mêmes questions, Chiswick et Phelps l'ont laissé immobilisé sous la supervision d'un collègue au regard acéré, craignant apparemment qu'il ait dissimulé une potion malfaisante sur sa personne. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude du jeune Phelps, et le nom lui rappelle vaguement autre chose qu'un ancien élève.

La situation est insupportable. Il se sent complètement impuissant, encore une fois. Tout allait si bien, dernièrement, sa relation avec Remus était une très grande source de réconfort, et maintenant ces absurdités ont tout ruiné, avant qu'il arrive à dire au maudit loup-garou ce qu'il ressent. Il a été un lâche, un idiot à la langue pâteuse, désorienté et trop embarrassé pour dire une chose aussi simple que "Remus, je t'aime", et maintenant il est bien trop tard. Il ne verra probablement jamais Remus de nouveau.

Le sort d'immobilisation rend son genou douloureux, sa gorge le brûle après avoir dû tant parler (sans compter les constantes demandes de répétition !), il est tout collant et malodorant parce qu'ils lui ont refusé la permission de se doucher avant d'être amené ici, et la boîte claustrophobique qui lui sert de cellule semble rétrécir de seconde en angoissante seconde. Il a de très gros ennuis. Il se rend compte maintenant de l'importance de la protection de Dumbledore. On lui a pardonné ses terribles erreurs, évité Azkaban, donné un travail et un toit, et le vieil homme l'a fréquemment défendu contre les soupçons de Fudge et de ses laquais. Mais Albus n'est plus là. Il est seul. Personne ne pourra l'aider.

……

Toyle & Turbill est une boutique d'apothicaire extrêmement spécialisée, à laquelle on peut avoir accès via une discrète porte verte, à l'angle du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes. Peu de gens séjournent à cet endroit, les joyeux chalands du Chemin de Traverse se trouvant mal à l'aise dans son atmosphère interlope, les familiers de l'Allée des Embrumes évitant les rayons de soleil qui filtrent de la rue adjacente. Il y a un apothicaire dans le Chemin de Traverse, qui suffit aux besoins de la plupart des élèves et de leurs familles, et un autre enfoui dans les profondeurs les plus glauques de l'Allée des Embrumes pour les sorciers et sorcières qui dissimulent leur visage en commandant les articles les plus douteux. Toyle et Turbill est bien plus petit que l'un et l'autre ; dans son catalogue ne figurent que les ingrédients les plus rares et de la meilleure qualité pour les chercheurs de l'IMP ou les vrais perfectionnistes.

La clochette fixée au-dessus de la porte tinte à l'entrée de Chiswick et Phelps, qui brandissent leurs cartes sous le nez de la jeune sorcière aux cheveux sombres, derrière le comptoir. Elle les examine d'un air soupçonneux.

"Notre licence pour les Ingrédients Magiques Hautement Sensibles est tout à fait à jour, et les inspecteurs qui sont venus le mois dernier nous ont félicité pour nos modes opératoires" dit-elle, avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu parler.

"Mais j'en suis sûr," commente l'Auror Chiswick sur un ton amical. "Puis-je parler à l'un des propriétaires, s'il vous plaît ?" La jeune femme appelle quelqu'un par une porte dérobée, apparemment dégoûtée. Elle déteste les officiers du Ministère. C'est leur faute si elle en est réduite à travailler dans une boutique comme une fille du commun, parce que le pouvoir a confisqué les biens de sa famille sous le prétexte qu'ils étaient des profiteurs de guerre – comme si personne d'autre n'avait bénéficié de la guerre ! Les Aurors ont tous été décorés, ils ont été promus. Les boutiquiers ont monté leurs prix, et des gens ont fait des fortunes en vendant des amulettes de protection, des pierres tombales, des potions réparatrices, de mille façons encore. Mais les seules à payer sont les vieilles familles de Serpentard, bien sûr. Les hypocrites donneurs de leçons.

"Mr. Toyle ! La poulaille… Je veux dire, deux Aurors veulent vous parler ! Elle leur lance un méchant sourire et s'appuie contre le mur, attendant de voir ce qui va se passer.

Un homme d'environ soixante ans, portant un tablier taché, entre d'un pas compétent ; il enlève ses gants en peau de dragon qui lui montent jusqu'au coude pour leur serrer la main.

"Mr Toyle, nous voudrions voir vos registres concernant vos ventes récentes d'octurvice, s'il vous plaît," dit Chiswick, d'un ton amène.

"Octurvice ?" il siffle entre ses dents tachées, "je n'en n'ai pas depuis… oh, ça doit faire un an, maintenant."

Phelps hausse un sourcil sceptique.

"Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? Je croyais que cette boutique se faisait fort d'obtenir les ingrédients les plus rares."

"C'est le cas, en effet, monsieur. Mais l'été dernier a été si humide que toutes nos sources ont perdu leur récolte. C'est une plante très délicate, l'octurvice – elle déteste la pluie. Cette année, ça sera mieux, je pense, mais personne n'en n'a commandé, alors je ne sais pas. Une fois qu'elle est récoltée, elle ne reste pas fraîche plus de quelques heures, alors je n'en fais pas rentrer à mois qu'elle soit spécifiquement demandée par l'Institut ou un particulier."

"Comme Severus Rogue, par exemple ?" suggère Phelps, l'air bonasse. Toyle jette un coup d'œil acéré aux deux Aurors. La jeune sorcière les fusille du regard depuis l'arrière de la boutique, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"Oui, il commande souvent des ingrédients chez nous. Mais pas d'octurvice, cela dit. Il passe ses commandes par hibou, il lui est difficile de venir en personne à cause de son genou. Vous savez-qui, maudit soit-il, continue de détruire des vies."

"Hmm," dit Phelps, sans s'avancer. "Puis-je voir sa dernière commande, Mr. Toyle ?"

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?" la voix du boutiquier a pris un ton métallique qu'elle ne possédait pas quelques instants auparavant.

"Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Lucius Malfoy," déclare Phelps, l'air content de lui. Il sait que ce n'est pas exactement la vérité, car personne n'a pu prouver l'assassinant. Pas encore. Mais il sait qu'en règle générale les commerçants ne tiennent pas à se voir impliqués dans des activités illégales. Mr Toyle semble légèrement déstabilisé.

"Pansy, voudriez-vous apporter la dernière lettre du Professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît ?" La sorcière disparaît dans l'arrière-boutique et revient quelques instants plus tard avec une feuille de parchemin. Toyle la lit à voix haute avant de la passer aux deus Aurors. "Nous y voilà. Le 28 juillet. Sept vers de fleuk entiers, frais, non séchés, à envoyer par retour d'hibou."

"C'est tout ?" Chiswick demande, incrédule, tentant de déchiffre l'écriture en pattes de mouches et l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

"Oui" disent Toyle et Pansy en même temps. Après quelques instants supplémentaires passés à fouiner un peu partout, s'arrêtant sur le registre – illisible sauf pour les rares initiés capables de lire les abréviations de Pansy – les Aurors quittent la boutique.

Mr Toyle et Pansy se regardent, sourcils froncés, dans la boutique vide.

"Ils pensent qu'il a tué le papa de Drago" dit-elle, sombrement. Le boutiquier acquiesce.

"Hmm," il s'éclaircit la voix et continue, d'un ton neutre, "il est heureux que tu aies oublié d'apporter la commande que le Professeur Rogue a placée à la mi-août. Celle où il voulait tous ces ingrédients toxiques. Ils auraient pu se faire des idées."

"Oh, zut alors. Quelle idiote je fais. Cela m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit."

"Du mien aussi. Je l'avais totalement oubliée."

"Nous devrions les contacter, pour les mettre au courant," dit-elle en examinant ses ongles.

"Ils m'ont eu l'air très occupés," il examine les siens.

"C'est vrai, nous ne voudrions pas déranger le travail si important du Ministère."

"Non."

"Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant."

"Certainement pas."

Ils échangent un sourire secret.

……

Après que Remus a eu répondu à une série de questions gênantes et tout à fait impertinentes, il est autorisé à partir, et rend au seul endroit où il peut raisonnablement faire face à une crise, le Terrier. Molly a immédiatement contacté Arthur et Tonks, qui se sont immédiatement mis en action et ont pu réunir certains éléments. Tout d'abord, Severus n'a pas été arrêté ou mis en examen, il est simplement retenu pour interrogatoire. Ensuite, la théorie du meurtre de Malfoy a été suggérée par un garde d'Azkaban qui était présent lors de la dernière rencontre entre le condamné et son vieil ami, et qui a trouvé que leur comportement était suspect. Une poignée de fonctionnaires du Ministère, furieux que Lucius ait pu échapper à sa sentence, et qui ont possiblement été soumis aux désastreuses méthodes d'enseignement de Severus dans leur jeunesse, ont décidé qu'il vaut la peine d'enquêter, alors que la majorité n'en n'a que faire. Après tout, Malfoy et Rogue se sont toujours comportés de manière suspecte. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

"Je crois que le Département de la Justice Magique n'a pas grand-chose à faire, dernièrement," admet Arthur, l'air honteux, à travers la poudre de cheminette. "Le sentiment majoritaire est que quoi qu'il se soit passé dans cette cellule, cette nuit-là, le résultat c'est que Malfoy a été neutralisé, et puisqu'il a été tué avent de recevoir le Baiser, le Ministère n'a plus besoin de gâcher de l'argent public pour loger et nourrir son corps sans âme. Kingsley est de service de nuit, cette semaine, il sera là à sept heures pile pour tout démêler."

"Tu vois," dit Molly à Remus, en l'enveloppant dans ses bras maternels, "tout va bien se passer."

Remus est reconnaissant pour tout le soutient qu'ils lui donnent ; il souhaite pouvoir la croire. En tant que loup-garou, il a dû subir les contrôles tatillons du Ministère à de nombreuses reprises, et il sait que la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de Severus en fera toujours une cible pour ceux qui ont souffert aux mains de ses anciens complices, héros ou pas. Il aurait certainement dû être plus sympathique avec ses élèves, lorsqu'il était enseignant à Poudlard, se dit Remus. Être moqués et taxés d'incompétents deux fois par semaine pendant les sept ans de votre adolescence, cela peut laisser des séquelles, voir une envie irrépressible de vengeance. Que des générations entières maudissent votre nom, ce n'est pas une bonne police d'assurance pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'enfants. Mais il est vrai que Severus n'a jamais fait de plans d'avenir, préférant se perdre dans les souffrances du passé, tout en s'attendant au pire à chaque instant. Remus baisse la tête. Pauvre, cher Severus, si meurtri. S'ils s'en sortent, il fait le vœu de consacrer le reste de sa vie à rendre Severus heureux.

……

Il est bien établi que des institutions possédant une longue et glorieuse histoire acceptent difficilement que le pouvoir en place se mêle de leurs affaires, par exemple sous la forme d'officiers de police du Ministère. Diana Chiswick a demandé a ses collègues de s'occuper des éléments de l'enquête qui se rapportent à l'Institut des Maîtres des Potions, mais dès qu'elle a mentionné l'IMP, tout le bureau s'est soudainement trouvé très occupé par différentes tâches qu'elle jurerait n'avoir avoir eu aucune espèce d'importance quelques secondes plus tôt. Maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi. Le regard condescendant du personnel de la réception est très déroutant, et les mesures de haute sécurité auxquelles ils doivent se soumettre frustrent les deux Aurors au plus haut point, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur apprenne qu'avec toutes les étranges concoctions développées et testées dans le périmètre, des Choses Bizarres sont susceptibles d'arriver à ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de faire une confiance absolue à leurs instincts.

"Nous sommes des Aurors," grogne Phelps avec dédain. "Nous avons d'excellents réflexes."

Un des sorciers attachés à l'accueil des visiteurs leur adresse de nouveau ce sourire amical mais si condescendant.

"Certes, mais vous n'êtes pas des potionneux." Chizwick ouvre la bouche pour demander ce que cela peut vouloir dire quand une boîte intercom buzze dans le couloir et délivre un message incompréhensible. Le sorcier souriant remercie la voix désincarnée et se retourne vers les visiteurs. "Le professeur Hayashi se trouve au Concours de Distorsion de Noise du Sourcil Roussi. Je vais vous y conduire."

"Le quoi ?"

"Une tradition du lundi après-midi," c'est tout ce qu'il veut bien dire. Il les conduit à l'extérieur du bâtiment où est situé la réception, à travers une ancienne cour, passant à travers une ancienne arche voûtée dans ce qui devait héberger des laboratoires, à en juger par les marques de brûlures sur les murs rapiécés et le grand nombre de sorciers reconstructeurs habillés de robes protectrices. Le jeune maître des potions remarque leurs regards et leur donne un petit commentaire.

"À votre droite vous voyez le Bloc Delta, où la Potion Tue-loup a été inventée en 1984 et qui a été l'une des sections utilisées par feu Albus Dumbledore dans ses recherches sur les douze propriétés du sang de dragon. En face de nous se trouve le Bâtiment Nicholas Flamel, qui subit d'importantes réparations pour la neuvième fois cette année après qu'une couple d'étudiants de Bronze lui ont fait sauter le toit en testant l'inflammabilité de l'insuline éruptrice, il y a deux semaines.

"Quelle horreur ! Le toit tout entier !" ne peut s'empêcher de dire Chiswick.

"Pas vraiment, M'dame," réplique le jeune homme, "on l'a retrouvé juste à côté de la gare de Salisbury hier midi. Il devrait être repositionné très bientôt. Maintenant, faites attention, je vous prie. Nous passons devant le Bloc Lambda, le département pharmacologique," il hâte le pas et jette des regards partout, aux aguets, "cette section est l'aire où des Choses Bizarres sont le plus susceptibles de se produire."

"Oui, et qu'entendez-vous exactement par "Choses Bizarres ?" demande Phelps, mal à l'aise, se dépêchant de le rattraper.

Comme pour lui répondre, un nuage de dense fumée mauve se matérialise soudain et plane au-dessus de leurs têtes, menaçant. Au cri paniqué de leur guide, le petit convoi se met au trot, alors que de minuscules canards en plastique pleuvent en faisant coin-coin autour d'eux.

"Maudis apprentis guérisseurs !" crie le jeune homme. "Quoi qu'il se passe, n'avalez pas de canard !"

Les Aurors gardent les lèvres serrées, se demandant s'il est judicieux d'exiger une explication détaillée avec des diagrammes, ou s'il vaut mieux ne rien savoir. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment.

Finalement, ils passent à travers une porte et se retrouvent à l'extérieur des murs de pierre de l'Institut, qui sont si épais que Poudlard, par comparaison, semble aussi massif qu'une toile de tente bizarrement taillée. En face d'eux se trouve un petit rassemblement de boutiques de chaudrons et de librairies, ainsi qu'un vieux pub à l'air miteux qui arbore fièrement le nom de "Sourcil Roussi". Une affiche sur son mur annonce le Concours de Cocktails de l'IMP pour Halloween. Phelps ne peut réprimer un tressaillement en y pensant.

Le Concours de Distorsion de Noise est fini, de toute évidence, car les gens sont en train de rire et de comparer leurs préférences, et des odeurs bizarres flottent dans l'air. Il semble également y avoir une chèvre en bronze brillant sur le comptoir, qui mâchonne nonchalamment le tapis vert alors qu'une serveuse à l'air surmené tente de la repousser.

Assise à une table dans un coin de la pièce est assise une petite sorcière japonaise d'environ une centaine d'années, en qui les Aurors reconnaissent immédiatement la plus grande maîtresse des Potions vivante, qui est également la Directrice de l'Institut, le Professeur Hayashi. Elle est en train de ramasser une énorme pile de gains et s'apprête à s'en aller quand Chiswick et Phelps font leur respectueuse entrée.

"Professeur, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer," Will s'incline en lui montrant sa plaque.

"Quoi ?" Grince-t-elle. "Oh, non, pas la police ! Qu'est-ce que ces horribles guérisseurs ont encore fait ? Encore des Choses Bizarres ?"

"Euh, non, Maîtresse. Pas que je sache. Le Ministère aimerait votre assistance dans une affaire de meurtre." Le regard qu'elle lui décoche aurait pu geler l'Enfer. Quelques étudiants, qui s'attardaient dans le pub, commencent à s'intéresser à eux. Phelps déglutit, comprenant soudain où Rogue a appris ses techniques d'intimidation. Qui parle de Voldemort, cette femme ne mesure pas plus d'un mètre cinquante et elle l'a presque réduit en larmes."Nous aurions besoins de votre aide pour interpréter les notes scientifiques de l'un des membres de l'Institut, que nous interrogeons en ce moment dans nos locaux." Le pub devient mortellement silencieux. Une multitude d'yeux sont fixés sur eux. Le Professeur Hayashi semble très en colère et Phelps a la très nette impression qu'il va avoir de gros, gros ennuis.

"Vos hommes… retiennent l'un de mes membres ?" crache-t-elle dans le silence d'une foule qui retient son souffle. "Qui ?"

"Je ne suis pas autorisé à…"

"Qui ?" l'ignore-t-elle.

"L'affaire est encore…"

"Qui ?" La Directrice se trouve à quelques pouces de lui, le regardant d'en bas et le fusillant avec ses yeux sombres impitoyables. Phelps avale sa salive.

"Severus Rogue."

Jusqu'à ce moment, la foule avait été simplement intéressée par les évènements. Maintenant, l'hostilité suinte de chaque recoin de la salle, et l'œil exercé de Chiswick détecte de nombreuses mains saisissant des baguettes, et, bien plus inquiétant compte tenu des circonstances, de nombreux doigts tirant des fioles de cristal pleines de liquides divers et variés d'une multitude de poches dissimulées. Quelque part, un chien se met à grogner. De toute évidence, l'Institut est très loyal avec ses membres. Les yeux de Hayashi ne quittent pas le visage du jeune Auror.

"Je vois," dit-elle tranquillement. Chiswick commence à se demander s'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle appelle des renforts, quand Hayashi fait un pas en arrière et semble s'adresser à la foule autant qu'aux Aurors. "Je vais m'occuper de ceci," déclare-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants. "Personnellement." Beaucoup de ricanements et de hochements de tête accueillent cette déclaration, et la foule s'écarte pour les laisser sortir, à la suite de la Directrice, qui s'arrête pour laisser tomber une goutte d'une solution transparente sur la chèvre. Une seconde plus tard, elle bêle une fois, apeurée, puis redevient une noise brillante de bronze. Phelps décide qu'il veut rentrer à la maison.

……

"Oui, je me rappelle de Will Phelps", dit Percy assis très raide près de Remus à la table de cuisine des Weasley. "Il est de ma promotion. Préfet de Serdaigle. Son père a s'est tué avant sa naissance, pendant la première guerre, mais il disait que quelque chose clochait avec la lettre qu'il avait laissée."

"C'était un faux ?"

"Et bien, c'était un Auror, et il était responsable du raid anti-Mangemorts où le père de Lucius Malfoy a été tué." Percy jette un regard à sa mère pour avoir confirmation. Molly continue son récit.

"À l'époque, tout a été étouffé, bien sûr. Les Malfoy ont clamé haut et fort que toute l'histoire était un guet-apens, et qu'Abraxas était innocent. Il semble plausible que Lucius ait cherché à se venger. Apparemment Jim Phelps a bu du hemlock et laissé une note disant qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter les horreurs de la guerre."

"Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à cela ?" demande Remus, sourcils froncés. Ce sentiment de désespoir, il l'a bien connu, à l'époque, mais il ne l'admettra jamais. Bon, peut-être qu'il le dirait à Severus.

"Il a signé avec son vrai nom, 'Jeremiah'," dit Molly, sombrement. "Toute sa vie, on l'a appelé Jim. Même ses parents l'appelaient ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais utilisé ce nom. C'est comme si Tonks signait 'Nymphadora'."

"Je vois. Mais c'est lui qui a écrit la note ?"

"Oui, il n'y a aucun doute. En signant ainsi, cela aurait été un très bon moyen de montrer qu'il était forcé d'écrire contre son gré."

"Forcé par Lucius Malfoy ?" les choses commencent à se mettre en place dans l'esprit de Remus.

"Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir," dit Percy. "Il a été bien trop malin pour laisser des indices. Mais Will était convaincu qu'il était responsable. Il mettait tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie sur le compte de l'absence de son père. Je me rappelle que Flitwick lui a donné le sermon de sa vie pour avoir jeté un sort à Drago la semaine de son arrivée à Poudlard. J'imagine que Lucius n'a pas été très content et l'a fait savoir à Dumbledore."

Remus se sent soudain très âgé. Est-ce que le passé ne cessera jamais de hanter le présent ? William Phelps s'est de toute évidence convaincu que Malfoy était à la source de tous les maux de l'univers, et il attendait certainement plus que tout de le voir recevoir le Baiser. Il suppose qu'aux yeux de Will, Lucius a échappé à la Justice, une fois de plus, et que l'étape logique suivante a consisté à reporter sa soif de vengeance sur l'homme qui pourrait lui avoir donné cette échappatoire. Il y a aussi la possibilité… Remus se déteste d'avoir cette idée, mais il est certain qu'elle a dû traverser l'esprit de Phelps. Jim Phelps a été tué par le poison, six bon mois avant que Severus ne change de camp. Lucius se serait-il vraiment sali les mains en commettant le meurtre lui-même ?

Sans comprendre la raison de son regard de désespoir total, Molly le prend de nouveau dans ses bras.

"Tu aimes vraiment Severus, n'est-ce pas ?" demande-t-elle, souriant gentiment. Percy s'agit sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

"Oui," dit Remus, luttant contre les larmes. "Je l'aime. Malgré tous ses défauts."

……

L'Auror Chiswick commence à avoir de sérieux doutes sur leur enquête. Elle n'a pas du tout aimé l'expression du visage du Professeur Hayashi, quand la potionneuse de légende s'est chargé des notes scrupuleusement amassées par Rogue dans son laboratoire et sa bibliothèque. Parce qu'elles n'ont absolument aucun sens pour les Aurors, ils ne peuvent que compter sur l'aide de l'Institut, mais maintenant Diana se demande s'il ne faudrait pas mieux tout simplement oublier toute l'histoire.

Elle avait réservé un siège pour l'exécution de Malfoy, espérant de tout cœur le voir aussi vide et inutile que sa très chère amie et collègue Alice, et son mari Frank, condamnés à se traîner dans le monde clos de Saint Mungo comme des imbéciles, leur esprit en miettes. Il va sans dire qu'elle a immensément apprécié de voir Bellatrix Lestrange être Embrassée. Mais maintenant une pensée déplaisante s'impose à elle, lui rappelant que c'est grâce à l'incroyable potion de Rogue que ces misérables ont pu être capturés, alors, s'il a tué Malfoy, quelle importance ? Rogue était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme Alice et Frank, son ancien patron Maugrey Fol-Œil et une poignée d'autres. On ne lui a jamais demandé, à elle, de les rejoindre. Elle est en partie blessée de ce rejet – ils ont bien accepté un ex-Mangemort fuyant et sadique, après tout – mais au vu des choses horribles qui sont arrivées à la plupart des membres de l'Ordre pendant les deux guerres, elle est aussi un peu soulagée. La guerre est terminée depuis plus de trois ans, mais elle continue d'empoisonner la vie de tous. Peut-être est-ce le moment de tourner la page.

Et maintenant le jeune Phelps a découvert que l'amant de Rogue est un jardinier hors pair et a insisté pour qu'un représentant de la division de la Magiflore du Ministère inspecte son jardin du Derbyshire pour tout signe d'octurvice, la racine qui masque les poisons, sur laquelle repose toute sa théorie. Chiswick pénètre dans le jardin de Lupin et sourit en reconnaissant l'expert en herbologie.

"Neville !"

"Bonjour, tante Diana," sourit-il. Un garçon si gentil et poli, compte tenu de ce qu'il a enduré. Et qui réussit vraiment bien dans son travail, aussi, si on lui confie une telle affaire ! "Ton collègue m'a tout raconté sur votre enquête." Y a-t-il une trace de glace dans sa voix ? Will s'est encore certainement lancé dans son discours sur la justice et la vengeance, alors que Neville a toujours préféré ne pas s'appesantir sur son propre passé difficile.

"Alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose, mon chéri ?"

"Je ne vois aucune feuille d'octurvice dans ce jardin," dit-il, assez formellement, se dit Chiswick. Un bon garçon, qui fait les choses comme il se doit. Phelps a l'air vaguement irrité.

"Êtes-vous certain, Londubat ?" Neville rougit visiblement.

"Est-ce que vous seriez capable de reconnaître un buisson d'octurvice feuillu en pleine santé si vous vous trouviez en face de l'un d'entre eux ?"

"Euh… non."

"Et bien, moi oui. Et je ne vois rien de tel dans ce jardin. Est-ce que ce sera tout ?" Neville souhaite une bonne journée à sa tante de cœur et quitte le jardin. Tout va bien, se dit-il en luttant pour calmer les battements de son cœur, je n'ai pas menti. Ils ne m'ont pas demandé si je voyais le moignon noirci et racorni d'un buisson d'octurvice qui lutte pour survivre. Il sourit tout seul.

Remus lui doit une bièraubeurre. Ou deux.

……

Kingsley Sacklebot, qui est maintenant à la tête de la Police Magique, traverse les couloirs du Ministère comme une furie, avec une telle expression sur le visage que tous ceux qui croisent son chemin disparaissent ou se pressent contre le mur pour le laisser passer. Il n'apprécie pas d'être forcé de devoir prendre son service bien avant l'heure ; il n'apprécie pas d'avoir reçu un savon carabiné de la part du Ministre de la Magie ; il n'apprécie pas l'idiotie de certains de ses subordonnés ; il n'apprécie pas les insinuations de Tonks, selon laquelle il n'a qu'à agiter sa baguette pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre mais, plus que tout, il n'apprécie pas les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier de Nuit.

À peine a-t-il pénétré dans son bureau qu'il hurle qu'on lui amène Chiswick et Phelps, immédiatement, ou faire face aux conséquences. Kingsley n'est pas un homme agressif, la plus part du temps, mais comme les vrais calmes, ses colères feraient pâlir une tornade hurlante lorsqu'il leur permet de se manifester. Les fenêtres tremblent alors qu'il hurle sur Diana et Will, pendant que le reste du département plonge se mettre à l'abri.

"mais que diable pensiez-vous être en train de faire ?"

"Euh…" commence Phelps. Il ne peut aller plus loin alors que Kingsley assène une copie du journal du soir sur le bureau devant lui.

"LISEZ LES GROS TITRES !" hurle-t-il. Diana avale sa salive et prend la Gazette.

**"Harry Potter : le Ministère est une 'honte sans nom' !**

_Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui accuse le MM de harceler le Héros des Potions infirme _

Rita Skeeter donne tous les détails de l'incompétence du Ministère aux pages 3,6,7,8,9,10 et 11, voir aussi le courrier des lecteurs 'pourquoi les Aurors ne servent à rien' pages 12 à 17…"

"Cela suffit, Auror Chiswick," dit Kingsley, retrouvant son calme.

"Mais…" commence Phelps.

"Cela suffira, merci," le coupe Kingsley.

"Monsieur…" tente Chiswick.

"J'ai dit, 'Ça suffit'. Je vous veux tous les deux hors des bureaux du Ministère à huit heures demain matin, dans des uniformes immaculés avec une explication suffisante pour faire cesser tout ceci. Maintenant, hors de ma vue."

……

Severus se sent si malade et si misérable qu'il est certain qu'il y a un Détraqueur qui se cache quelque part à proximité. Il est toujours complètement immobilisé, toujours sous surveillance constante, et toujours convaincu que quoi qui se passe à partir de maintenant, ce ne peut qu'être terrible. À cause de la douleur dans sa jambe, il voit trente-six chandelles, ce qui est profondément agaçant parce que tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est de l'étirer en faisant cinq ou six pas dans la pièce, sa gorge est si enflée qu'il commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer, ses lunettes lui ont été ôtées de sorte qu'il a la migraine ; il se sent complètement à plat. Il espère que Remus n'est pas inquiété., Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'il souffre ainsi à cause de son association avec Severus. Il se dit que Lupin, au moins, a beaucoup d'amis qui prendront sa défense – ce qui n'est pas son cas, il va pourrir en prison. Il se raccroche à l'espoir que quoi que ces idiots lui fassent, Remus au moins sera probablement épargné. Il s'accroche à cela.

Maudit Lucius. Il arrive toujours à foutre sa vie en l'air, même une fois mort. Maudit Ministère.

Il tente d'apprécier combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il a été interrogé. Il est affaibli par la faim et la déshydratation, maintenant, donc la soirée doit être bien entamée. Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser comme ça ici plus longtemps. Ou si ? Personne ne se souciera d'un vieil ex-Mangemort malfaisant comme lui, donc, si, ils doivent pouvoir.

Un son métallique derrière lui fait dresser l'oreille, et bien qu'il lui soit impossible de tourner la tête, il sait que la porte est en train d'être déverrouillée. Des gens sont en train de parler, et une vague de soulagement infini le balaie lorsqu'il reconnaît les voix. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre cet accent râpeux de l'Aberdeenshire.

"Vous, là ! Enlevez-lui ce sort d'immobilisation tout de suite, jeune homme !"

"Euh…" la voix d'un garde qui ne sait pas que faire.

"C'est bon, mon garçon, obéis à la Directrice."

"Oui, Ministre Bones."

Severus sent qu'il tombe en avant. Il sait qu'il devrait au moins faire l'effort de se tenir assis en présence de la Ministre de la Magie, mais la pièce tourne, baignée d'une folle lumière grise et le sol semble délicieusement confortable, bien qu'il tangue et roule bien plus que ce qu'il est censé faire. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il espère que Minerva présentera des excuses pour lui à la Ministre.

"Severus ? Merlin, Amelia, qu'est-ce que vos gens lui ont fait ?"

Rogue décide qu'il ne va pas essayer de parler. Trop d'effort. Mal partout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font tant de bruit ? Quelqu'un prend sa tête sur ses genoux, et il a juste le temps d'apercevoir une mer de tissus écossais avant que ses yeux ne se ferment complètement.

……

Severus se réveille doucement et confortablement dans son propre lit. Il est fatigué et son genou le lance, mais à part cela il se sent très bien, étant donné ce qu'il vient de traverser. Fonçant les sourcils dans la douceur de son confortable oreiller de coton, il commence à se demander si tout n'a pas été une espèce de terrible hallucination. Il s'étire avec précaution, tâtonne sur sa table de chevet pour atteindre ses lunettes, et il se retrouve soudain désespérément, possessivement, violemment embrassé. Remus. Remus va bien ! Il semblerait qu'ils vont bien tous les deux. Remus est en train de pleurer, le berçant comme un enfant et marmonnant avec ferveur.

"Remus ?" arrive-t-il à croasser, commençant à se faire du souci pour l'état mental du maudit loup-garou. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Lupin pleure et rit en même temps. Il relâche son étreinte et prend son visage dans ses deux mains. Dans la fine lumière du matin, Remus a l'air apeuré, il est tout mouillé de larmes et c'est la plus belle chose que Severus a jamais vu.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demande avec force le loup-garou, scrutant son visage, apparemment à la recherche de signes de blessures ou de détresse. Remus l'attire de nouveau dans une étreinte puissante.

"Je ne vais jamais, jamais plus laisser quelqu'un t'éloigner de moi !" il serre la tête noir et blanc contre sa poitrine, le caressant et l'embrassant avec une tendresse désespérée, tout en lui faisant des promesses de violence aveugle envers les entités, réelles ou imaginaires, qui menaceraient de faire du mal à son amant.

Severus est au paradis. Gisant rassasié et en sécurité dans les bras de Remus, il accepte l'amour, la passion, les menaces de mort et la possessivité avec un délice entêtant. Le merveilleux, le désirable Remus est en train de promettre de s'occuper de lui pour le reste de l'éternité. C'est fantastique. Severus sourit, et pleure et rit en regardant au plus profond des yeux ambrés. C'est le moment. Il a appris la leçon, il ne risquera pas de risquer de perdre Remus avant que cela ait été dit à voix haute. Il n'a jamais dit les mots avant, mais maintenant ils se précipitent hors de sa bouche, la façon la plus parfaite de commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie.

"Je t'aime, Remus. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."


	12. Vers l'avant

Chapitre 12. De l'avant

Remus sait qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier la façon dont il s'est précipité au Ministère, après avoir appris que la Ministre Bones avait pris en personne la décision de libérer Severus, se hâtant hors de l'ascenseur, grisé par le soulagement, pour trouver Minerva et une équipe de Guérisseurs l'escortant sur une civière, direction St Mungo. Il avait l'air si pâle et fragile, son corps entier parcouru des spasmes indiquant qu'il a passé trop de temps sous un charme d'immobilisation, que Lupin n'a pas pu croire, au début, qu'il survivrait au traumatisme. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se rendre compte que Severus est bien plus solide que ce qu'il en a l'air. Après quelques potions et pommades, son état a été déclaré stable, bien qu'épuisé. Le Guérisseur Indictor a accepté à contrecœur l'argument de Remus qu'il valait mieux qu'il revienne à lui dans son propre lit plutôt que dans un hôpital où il a passé des semaines si douloureuses après sa capture par Voldemort.

Pendant les deux semaines après ce qu'ils appellent 'Cette Journée', Remus et Severus sont particulièrement pot de colle. Ils passent des heures au lit, se contentant de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient terrifiés que tout puisse être détruit d'un instant à l'autre – sursautant au bruit du plancher qui craque ou au cri d'une mouette, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Severus est particulièrement nerveux, voire paniqué si Remus quitte la pièce, se réveille trempé d'une sueur froide, sortant difficilement des griffes de cauchemars angoissants qui le laissent confus, désorienté.

Peu à peu, le malaise commence à s'effacer, et ils se rendent compte que la peur qu'ils ont eue s'est révélée, étrangement, bénéfique pour leur relation. Elle les a forcés à admettre à quel point ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, et elle a forcé Severus à déclarer son amour longtemps avant le temps qu'il lui aurait fallu dans des circonstances normales. Severus s'est aussi rendu compte du nombre d'amis qu'il a, comme Remus lui fait la liste de tous ceux qui ont agi pour le protéger, ignorant ou violant la loi pour aider une méchante chose graisseuse comme lui.

"Tu vois", dit Lupin en souriant à son amant, passant ses doigts dans les poils noirs, sur sa poitrine, "je ne suis pas une bête curieuse. Tout le monde pense que tu es formidable."

"Je ne comprends pas," murmure Rogue, acceptant la caresse – il commence à en être accro – mais toujours incapable de se relaxer complètement, "j'ai une réputation des plus douteuse, à raison. Pourquoi est-ce que tous ces gens ont aveuglement cru à mon innocence ?" Les mains de Remus s'arrêtent. La faible lumière d'automne qui filtre à travers les rideaux fermés rend son expression difficile à lire, surtout que Severus ne porte pas ses lunettes. Le loup-garou avale sa salive et entremêle leurs doigts.

"Euh," dit-il, à la fin. Le maître des potions le regarde avec une légère appréhension.

"Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien, vraiment. C'est juste que…" Lupin avale de nouveau sa salive et le fixe d'un regard scrutateur. "En fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils on cru que tu étais innocent."

Severus sait qu'il a l'air d'un idiot, la bouche ouverte, mais sa mâchoire ne répond pas à ses tentatives de fermer la bouche. Il cligne des yeux, tentant de former une phrase cohérente. À la fin, il renonce, rejette la tête en arrière et rit jusqu'à ce que des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

"Severus ?" demande doucement Remus, déconcerté et légèrement inquiet au sujet de l'état mental de son amant. Rogue l'embrasse sur le bout du nez, le visage illuminé par l'hilarité.

"Les Griffondors ont peut-être gagné la guerre, mais la guerre les a tous transformés en Serpendards !"

……

Six mois plus part, Remus et Harry parcourent le Jardin du Souvenir Albus Dumbledore à Godric's Hollow, en face de la nouvelle maison de Harry. L'inauguration officielle se déroulera le week-end suivant avec une énorme garden party, pour commémorer les vies de ceux qui sont tombés, mais aussi célébrer la paix et la stabilité retrouvées du monde des sorciers. Harry est très excité ; il était bien trop choqué, après la victoire, pour participer aux fêtes d'alors.

"Et donc le second chapiteau sera planté ici", explique-t-il, faisant un geste en direction de la prairie. "J'espère que aura le temps de faire fleurir tous ces gryphons dorés à temps, ils encadreraient vraiment parfaitement la vue sur la vallée. Et d'ici là le souffle de fée se sera parfaitement entremêlée avec la clématite, au sommet de la treille. Quoi ?" Harry jette un regarde soupçonneux sur le sourire de Remus.

"Rien. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi intéressé par le jardinage, c'est tout."

"Je veux juste que tout soit parfait," dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. "C'est si important, Remus. Pas uniquement pour le vieil Ordre, d'ailleurs. J'ai rencontré des gamins, à Noël, trop jeunes pour se rappeler quoi que ce soit, et ils m'ont demandé si Voldemort était vraiment si méchant ! Il faut éduquer les générations futures. Nous ne devons pas permettre que cela arrive de nouveau !

"Mais cela se reproduira certainement", soupire Remus. "Sans cesse, la guerre trouve le moyen de tout dévaster et personne n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs. Après Grindelwald ils ont tous dit 'jamais plus', et la Première Guerre Mondiale Moldue étaie censée être 'la der des ders', et pourtant ils ont réussi à causer un autre bain de sang juste vingt ans plus tard." Harry est silencieux pendant quelque temps, avant de répliquer, doucement :

"Peut-être. Mais les gens doivent savoir." Remus hoche la tête, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu as raison, Harry. Je ne veux pas minimiser tout ce que tu as fait. Je suis si incroyablement fier de toi".

Le soleil de l'après-midi baigne le jardin d'une magnifique lumière rosée, et le jardin semble encore plus paisible que pendant la journée. La fontaine enchantée, érigée en l'honneur de Sirius – et qui par conséquent fait honneur aux Maraudeurs en douchant les passants de puissants jets d'eau déclenchés au hasard – coule doucement au milieu de la pelouse, alors qu'un merle fait des trilles, dissimulé quelque part dans la haie. Une silhouette ailée, portant quelque chose de gros dans son bec, plane gracieusement depuis le bois tout proche, fait une fois le tour de la tête de Harry et disparaît dans les gouttières de la Maison du Phénix, pour être immédiatement accueillie par un concert de cris et de piaillements. Remus sourit. Hedwige remplit son rôle de mère avec la même dignité qu'elle met à accomplir ses autres tâches, permettant même fièrement à Harry de jeter un coup d'œil dans le nid, où deux petites boules de duvet font un bruit infernal, totalement disproportionné par rapport à leur taille et leur aspect fragile. Son compagnon, Vifargent, n'est pas si indulgent, et il attaque sauvagement tout animal ou humain qui ose s'aventurer dans la zone interdite qu'il a délimitée au sud de la maison. Pattenrond a pris une sévère correction, la semaine dernière.

"Est-ce que tu pense qu'il y aura une autre guerre ?" demande Harry, après un moment. Remus envisage de donner une réponse encourageante avant d'y renoncer. Il ne mentira jamais à Harry, même pour le faire se sentir mieux.

"Oui," répond-il franchement, sa main s'égarant vers la chair racornie de sa gorge, où Severus a récemment guéri sa douloureuse brûlure d'argent. "Mais il faut espérer que cela ne se produira pas pendant notre temps."

"Et si cela se produit pendant notre temps ?" demande Harry avec désespoir, horrifié à la pensée de devoir revivre toute la mort et la dévastation. "J'étais complètement anéanti, à la fin. Et toi aussi."

"C'est vrai, mais nous avons tous les deux réussi à sauver ce que nous avons pu, et reconstruire notre vie." Ses yeux se posent vers le patio, où Hazel et Severus sont toujours en pleine conversation, la tête d'un noir et blanc lisse et la tête brune toute frisée penchées l'une vers l'autre au-dessus d'un diagramme griffonné sur la table de jardin – apparemment la chimie moldue et les potions magiques ont beaucoup de points communs. Incapables de comprendre plus d'un mot sur trois, leurs compagnons moins scientifiques ont appris à les laisser tranquilles dès que Hazel a réussi à lire sur les lèvres, préférant se consacrer à des activités de nature plus parrain/filleule.

"Si nous survivons", ajoute Harry.

"Si nous survivons", acquiesce Remus.

Severus choisit ce moment pour jeter un coup d'œil au maudit loup-garou – son maudit loup-garou, dont le visage resplendit sereinement dans le crépuscule comme une incarnation du Contentement. Remarquant l'expression d'adoration totale sur le visage de Severus, Hazel met fin à leur discussion et fait signe à Harry de l'accompagner dans la maison, laissant seul le couple plus âgé.

Ils restent en silence pendant un long moment, profitant de la quiétude du soir. Il est difficile d'imaginer le mal rôdant derrière les murs de ce petit paradis tranquille, ou de s'appesantir sur le désespoir qui menaçait de détruire la sérénité de la vie qu'ils ont, tous deux, réussi à reconstruire. Le futur peut receler de nombreux obstacles – conflit, douleur, souffrance et mort – mais à ce moment précis, à cet endroit, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue sont complètement en paix.

FIN


End file.
